Weak to Silence
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Nunca creyeron que estarían tan solos que el miedo no sería a morir; ni siquiera a ser asesinado de forma sanguinaria... Sino al silencio, un total y tormentoso silencio. Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen] - Others Advertencias: Muerte de Personaje; Lemon/Smut; AU; Gore; Lenguaje obsceno; Hurt/Confort
1. Only Humans

_Recuerda que aunque esté contigo siempre estaré apoyándote y amándote en la distancia de este cielo que nos separa_

 **Only Humans**

 _—_ **Buenos días…**

 ** _—_** _Buenos días… ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Creí que la cabeza iba a explotarme por tanto que golpean contra la persiana_ —quejumbra con cansancio.

— **Tengo un hambre horrible, pero seguramente no habrá nada en este lugar que la sacie** —suspira desanimado—. **¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hambre?**

 _— Hablas demasiado… supongo que quieres comida_

 **— No entiendes nada ¿cierto?**

 _— Umm… No, Francesco no entiende nada_

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo con cierta frustración. La misma conversación cada mañana, casi cada noche y aun así la repiten una y otra vez como en un intento vago por entenderse. Uno habla _italiano_ y el otro **inglés** , sin entenderse en lo más mínimo ni por un segundo aparte del Si y No. Es un poco tonto lo que hacen, pero ellos mismos son los que quieren seguir repitiendo la rutina… Saber que tienen un compañero a pesar de no entenderlo es todo un regalo cuando no hay más nadie.

Cuando solo hay silencio y corres el riesgo de enloquecer por ello.

Miran fijamente la entrada por unos minutos en puro silencio. El italiano decide levantarse y alzar la persiana metálica. No hay nada cerca para alivio de ambos; entrecierran los ojos cegados por la claridad mañanera y con muchísima resignación el americano tan solo toma su bolso para guardar sus cosas.

— _Hace un maldito frío y aun así andan por ahí como si nada_ —quejumbra frotando sus brazos. El otro al ver esto lanza un sueter _—. En una hora o dos subirá la temperatura por el hijo de puta que es el clima. Solo apresurémonos a salir de esta ciudad de mierda._ —usualmente salen mayor cantidad de palabrotas cuando está enojado.

— **Sigo teniendo mucha hambre, seis días con una sola comida para estomago de niño me va a matar** —se montó el bolso al hombro—. **¿Podríamos buscar que comer antes de que me desmaye de nuevo a medía vía?**

 _— Pásame el revolver._

— **Creo que hay un supermercado cerca. Con suerte no estará saqueado y tendremos un desayuno decente**

 _— Deja de hablar tanto y Dame la maldita arma_

— **Tomaré eso como un sí iremos** —sonríe complacido, al girar encontró una escena…peculiar—. **Lo siento. Sigo sin entender cuando pides esto**. — admite avergonzado. Sacó el revolver de su pantalón y disparó a la persona de piel grisácea, ojos enrojecidos y una parte faltante de su abdomen. El italiano bufa tirando el cadáver al suelo y luego tomó el arma con brusquedad.

 _— América es un asco y su gente muy lenta_ —guardó el revolver en su pantalón y cogió la escopeta apoyada en la pared—. _Vamos, debo alimentarte si no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo_ —menciona con diversión—. _Aunque… de verdad te hace falta comer más, Lightning._

— **Espero que eso no sea un insulto.**

Salieron de la tienda y pronto estuvieron caminando por la destruida y desolada calle. A Lightning ya le era indiferente el panorama. Siempre es igual y honestamente se sentiría hasta irritado de que no estuviera así en todo lugar. A final de cuentas, en Estados Unidos se desató un caos terrible que disminuyó su población a un mínimo tal que posiblemente ni siquiera cuente como porcentaje. Fue paulatino y no por ello menos violento.

Una enfermedad extraña que empezaba por ensangrentarte los ojos, una fiebre alta y taponar con la misma sangre los pulmones fue el principal tema de habla hace alrededor de dos años seis meses y medios. Fue horrible y él mismo se creyó infectado; afortunadamente era una enfermedad muy difícil de contagiar, se mantuvo en el país de manera más que exitosa y posiblemente se solucionaría pronto; se creó y se podría destruir.

 ** _Y una puta mierda_**

Se creía que como la viruela se mataría por siempre a la enfermedad de nombre indecible, efectivamente se murió algo y fueron los enfermos que seguido obtenían una curiosa reanimación cerebral mínima… que seguido buscaba infectar al ser sano más cercano. no hubiera sido un problema de no ser porque la enfermedad corría más rápido que un auto de carreras. Empezó en New York y en menos de un mes ya más de la mitad del país tenía el sangriento problema. Porque, **oh sorpresa** , solo se transmite a través del contacto directo con las heridas, venas, etc, etc.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su celebración por ser modelo en una reconocida marca internacional se volvió una huida a toda velocidad para que no los mataran. Se implementó un proceso para evacuar a los sanos, él y sus amigos eran parte de ese grupo con la mala suerte de ser impares y su poco corazón para impedir que una niña se fuera sin su madre. Cedió su lugar y… Justo en ese instante el aeropuerto tuvo un ataque.

Se considera una persona altamente desgraciada. Que él sepa, no hubo más vuelos para irse del pais y él quedo completamente varado. Al principio entró en crisis, quiso morirse, intento suicidarse y alguien tuvo la gentileza de impedirlo. Eso ya es historia para otro momento. Lo cierto es que de todo este tiempo, al menos la mitad si es que no más la tenía vagando en completa soledad… Escuchaba gruñidos de esas personas enfermas, muertas o lo que sea día tras día cada vez que andaba por la calle. Estuvo un tiempo simplemente instalado en un lugar como esperando morir por inanición, un tiro a la cabeza o que le saliera alas a alguno para alcanzarlo. Afortunadamente no pasó y cuando pasaba horas llorando por pura frustración de no saber qué hacer… se topó con alguien: El italiano Francesco Bernoulli.

Fue mera casualidad. Lo dejó entrar a su "vivienda" para que no lo mataran a base de canibalismo y volviera como un enfermo más. Desde el principio hubo un problema tremendo: No entienden ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen. Lightning no sabe ni una pisca de italiano y Francesco se declara incompetente en cuanto al inglés. Esto mantuvo el recelo en ambos hombres, pero cuando el italiano se iba lo detuvo al instante. No lo conocía de nada y posiblemente lo matara para sacar algún provecho de él o quedarse con sus cosas, pero… Es otro ser humano en **meses** donde hasta su voz se dañó muy ligeramente por el desuso.

Prefería tenerlo cerca aun si no entendía nada y Francesco parecía opinar igual. Tuvo oportunidades y razones para irse, pero se mantuvo con Lightning. Las razones eran iguales aunque ellos no lo sabían. Pensaban que uno sacaba beneficio del otro de algún modo. Siendo así Francesco explico a muy duras penas que quería llegar a Canadá, sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde ir porque los mapas se le hacían un lio terrible. Lightning no entendía de que serviría ir a Canadá, quizá para morir de hipotermia o poco más, aunque sin nada mejor que hacer o como detener al único ser viviente en muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda tampoco se pondría quisquilloso. Su cruzada inició hace dos meses y ya se siente que fue una eternidad.

Desde que tiene memoria ha sido alguien delgado, pero ahora es otra cosa. Puede ver sus costillas sin esforzarse tanto y honestamente no debe pesar absolutamente nada si Francesco es capaz de llevarlo en su espalda las seis veces que se ha desmayado por falta de alimentación decente. El italiano está genuinamente preocupado por ello; no puede hacer nada por mejorar la situación, tan solo ir más rápido y llegar finalmente a la línea fronteriza entre Canadá y Estados Unidos. Llegaron a un supermercado que luce bastante bien desde las puertas de cristal. Francesco silba y nada ocurre.

— _Parece que por fin corremos con algo de suerte._ —comenta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que lleva puesto.

— **Es muy sospechoso que esto esté tan bien puesto… considerando que parece haber pasado un tornado por el resto de la ciudad** — hace pequeños gestos sin lograr hacerse entender del todo. Francesco se encoge de hombros caminando en dirección al local—. **No creo que sea buena ide-**

Lo jaló justo al instante en que un cable casi invisible en el suelo se cortó y en el lugar donde estaría el italiano ahora hay un contrapeso, se disparó una escopeta y queda clarísimo que alguien estuvo ahí; importándole poco o nada matar a esa necesitada persona en busca de comida. En este caso, ellos. Francesco bufó, debió ver que eso vendría.

 _— Esto es una maldita mierda…_

— **Espero que eso en italiano signifique que vamos a entrar de todos modos** —ya ha pasado antes, lleva casi tres semanas pasando y a estas alturas Lightning cree que hay alguien siguiéndolos queriendo matarlos lo más pronto posible—. **Hey ¿Entonces?**

— _No podemos hacernos la vista gorda de nuevo. Sea o no una casualidad tengo que engordarte al menos dos kilos._ —sintió un alivio tremendo al ver al italiano entrar en el local.

Francesco se sentía responsable de Lightning. En primera por haberlo convencido de alguna manera de acompañarlo y en segunda porque el hombre se ve tan propenso a querer matarse que le produce escalofríos. No hace falta tener una visión excelente para notar los cortes en sus muñecas ni la expresión desesperada que parece ser permanente. Tiene la impresión de que estando ambos juntos espera lo peor, incluso que el cielo se rompa y los aplaste; gustaría tener una explicación, el problema es que obviamente aun si la tiene no iba a entenderla.

Tampoco necesita el idioma para saber que se despierta a mitad de la noche llorando a mares llamando a dos personas. En conclusión, el rubio es alguien igual de frágil a como su apariencia lo delata… Una apariencia que impidió que lo matara en primer lugar. Todo está en la mierda y admite que ver un rostro tan bello a pesar de la agotado que tuviera lo animó bastante.

Sin mencionar que afortunadamente mantiene la figura de modelo. Encontraron algunas revistas donde estaba él. Era una pena no haberse conocido antes… y no haber estudiado idiomas.

Volviendo al asunto, entraron al local con luces débiles a nada de quemarse. La comida en los congeladores no era una opción, pero los estantes están considerablemente llenos y no esperó para abrir lo primero que se topó y que de hecho no estuviera caducado. Francesco empezó a guardar en ese bolso vacío de repuesto dejando al rubio comer sentado en el mostrador del área de carnicería. Quién sabe cuanta cosa comió hasta sentir su suplicante estómago lleno; se acercó al italiano extiendo una lata de raviolis en salsa. Es lo único que sabe que le gusta.

— _Prefiero comer fuera del lugar donde nos van a matar intentaron matar, muy amable._ —dice jocoso dejando el bolso ya lleno en suelo.

— **Pareces Hudson trabajando sin parar para luego reclamarme algo. No sé qué dices, pero anda, come.**

— _Deja de chocar la maldita lata contra la cara de Francesco_

— **Come.**

— _Ya te dije que_ —en su cara había un reproche tal que no terminó de hablar.

— **Yo ya estoy lleno y aunque seas más fuerte necesitas comer. Solo hazlo ¿sí?** —acabó tomando la lata y abriéndola con toda la resignación del mundo. Para compensar el asunto al menos le saco una sonrisa al rubio—. **Bien… Gracias por esforzarte tanto en cuidar de mí.**

Sea un pensamiento narcisista, tenía la impresión de que eso es lo que Francesco estaba haciendo apenas decidieron partir juntos. Lo molesta, pero no es capaz de rechazar las buenas intenciones del italiano que suele repetir su nombre en lo que cree es hablar en tercera persona. Siendo más bajito se alzó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después andar por el lugar en caso de que necesitaran algo más. Francesco sabe que **Thanks** es _Grazie_ por lo que no pudo aguantarse una risita ¿Que estaría agradeciendo? Sea como sea, el contacto no venía mal.

Para nada… demasiado tiempo vagando perdido como para rechazar este tipo de contactos. Mientras más lo abrazara o besara el americano más contento se sentiría. Ve ondear la melena rubia y larga, diferente a lo corto que era antes de este desastre. Le gusta cómo se mueve, como a pesar de no ser lavada apropiadamente se ve lisa y brillante con la luz.

Llevarlo a Canadá se ha vuelto algo esencial, no debe permitir que algo tan bello se muera en este lugar, debe mantener esa flor viva a como dé lugar. De otro modo, sentirá que no ha valido la pena haber sobrevivido a todo esto. Lightning es una buena razón para seguir andando, una que antes no tenía. Suspira divertido de verlo probarse gafas de sol.

— _Francesco aun no entiende cómo alguien como tu estaba solo_. —dice distraído en lo que come su desayuno y el otro sigue jugando con lo que se encuentre. Iban a tener otro día muy largo.

Tal como se quejó, el día se hizo más caluroso unas cuantas horas después, quizás tres. Ir caminando y probando que algún auto funcionara se acabó al momento en que salieron de la ciudad y se enfrentaron a una carretera que es de muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de distancia. Menuda desgracia. Lightning iba con unos grandes lentes de sol y una bufanda blanca envolviendo su cabeza. Si permitía que mucha luz solar le pegara en la cabeza iba a acabar con un dolor de cabeza que nadie en su lugar aguantaría.

Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón de cuero ligeramente ajustado, un par de botas al mejor estilo rockero y un top. Cuando no hace calor lleva chaqueta del mismo material que su pantalón; Francesco llevaba unos pantalones de jean, playera con un decorado de comic y una camisa a cuadros arremangada. Es una peculiar forma de vestir la que se cargan ambos, pero es lo que cogieron en la última tienda de ropa que se cruzaron. Francesco podía darse cuenta de ese modo que tan mal estuviera en rubio en cuanto a comida, por lo que no era una mala elección.

Hablaban en voz moderadamente baja de temas totalmente opuestos, pero sin saber o dar importancia a ello. Simplemente escuchaban la voz del otro, lo interpretaban como respuesta y así creaban un falso diálogo que disfraza el monólogo. Algunas veces se acaban riendo de lo desesperados que están como para hacer esto, sin embargo es una forma de disfrutar la compañía del otro hasta que empiece a atardecer, deban apurar el paso y hallar donde rayos dormir.

Afortunadamente encontraron un pueblo pequeño y de seguro ubicado ahí como parada para turistas. Con los últimos rayos de sol entraron a la primera casa que se toparon, bloquearon la puerta y sonidos de golpes y gruñido llegaron al instante. El italiano algunas veces llega a creer que los tiene siguiéndolos, siempre que el sol se pone aparecen al instante y eso no es normal. Incluso estando solo es algo que ocurría; a llegado a sentir miedo de que por su culpa acaben matando o infectando a Lightning de algún modo.

— **Vaya, esta casa es tan de abuelita que me recuerda a alguien. En la Ruta sesenta y seis había una señora que se le olvidaba absolutamente todo, incluso que su esposo murió. Su casa se parecía a esta, aunque la suya tenía más fotos y menos santos.** —comenta divertido. Francesco dejó el bolso que lleva en el suelo. Las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas con tablones de madera.

 _— Esta señora tuvo la decencia de dejar bien su casa. Espero que donde sea que esté se encuentre bien y no se enoje por esto._ —murmura viendo entre dos tablones y casi cayendo de espalda al notar que uno de esos también lo hace.

Tiene la iris extrañamente amarilla y contrario a los que ha podido ver hasta fecha luce muy bien; sombrío y salido de una película de terror por su piel gris, pero dentro de lo que cabe está bien. Dándole más vuelta ¿eran capaces de mantener la tan vista fija? Hasta donde recuerda eran "ciegos", no portadores de brillantes faros de luz amarilla. Por no mencionar que es más corpulento y se ve extrañamente fuerte… vivo para resumir. Lo vio mover los labios de forma muy brusca y haciendo ruidos extraños que lo hacen suponer que debe dormir más para dejar de alucinar.

Ellos no pueden hablar

Para su sorpresa, algunos semejantes a él, pero más pequeños, se retiraban junto a ese como si sus sonidos fuesen una orden a perros bien entrenados. Se alejó de la ventana, su imaginación no puede ser tan hija de puta de inventarse todo eso ¿Verdad? Miró a Lightning que colocaba velas en sitios exactos para que hubiera iluminación suficiente y no excesiva en lugar. Le dio el encendedor y este prendía cada pequeña vela a medio consumir.

— _Hay algo muy extraño pasando con ellos. Francesco no es médico, pero eso no debe ser normal_ —murmura pensativo. Lightning sacude cobertores y cojines para poder dormir en los sofás—. _Iré a ver arriba._ —señala y el americano asiente.

Cuando Francesco no estaba o hay suficiente distancia -o eso cree él de manera ilusa-, se ponía a tararear la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza. Podía estar cantando Lady Gaga en un instante y al siguiente una canción de comercial de Coca-Cola. Al italiano le gustaba mucho escucharlo aun si fuera tan quedo, es un rasgo tierno que de tanto en tanto corresponde antes de que se vayan a dormir.

El piso superior está en completa penumbra, exploró un poco; dos habitaciones vacías, tomó los edredones porque el frío acabará por enfermarlo y eso si es que es una mierda. Al entrar a la última habitación empezó a toser por el mal olor que salió de ahí. Cerró rápido, no necesita saber que tan mal está el cadáver de alguien suicidado. Apenas alcanzó a ver que es hombre y consumido por larvas y demás agentes en un cuerpo putrefacto. Quizá debió prestar más atención en biología. Aunque en biología de bachillerato es seguro que no iba a haber una clase de _"Como un enfermo de un Virus nuevo revive tras Morir"_

Esa clase sí que hubiera sido entretenida.

Bajó de nuevo, los muebles perfectamente acomodados para dormir mejor que la noche anterior -en el suelo-, y Lightning habiendo preparado para cenar lo que hay en la casi vacía despensa más lo que trajeron. No ha cenado tan bien en días, su estómago crujiendo por el solo olor se lo informó.

— _Dios bendiga tus manos por alimentar tan bien a Francesco_ —comenta con sonrisa coqueta. Lightning correspondió con un gesto tímido, asumía que el olor de la pasta y la salsa con albóndigas de lata le está gustando—. _Arriba no hay nada relevante. No subas._

 _—_ **Eh… ¿Dormiremos arriba?** _—_ está un poco oscuro y dado que también se guía con sus expresiones es complicado. Francesco negó vehemente por la señal afirmativa del rubio—. **¿Es malo arriba?**

 _— Si. Creo que ya entendiste._ —suspiro aliviado.

Comieron en cierto silencio que no era incómodo o atosigante. Lightning come acelerado y prácticamente limpia el plato; Francesco más bien ve la entrada de tanto en tanto como dudoso, los golpes son menos fuertes y constantes. Ya casi no hay enfermos fuera, lejos de aliviarlo lo preocupa enormemente por culpa de ese enfermo tan… ¿Sano? No sabe cómo llamar su situación. Al terminar de comer con tanto gusto Lightning llevó los platos a la cocina y al regresar de ella dejó un mapa en la mesa.

— _¿Dónde estamos?_ —pregunta viendo ese trozo de papel con odio.

— **Canadá** —señala y hace un pequeño circulo con un bolígrafo que estuvo tirado en el piso—. **Nosotros** —hace enorme circulo en Missouri **—. Y todo lo que falta por avanzar.** —concluye con sonrisa tensa al trazar la línea que conecta un lugar con otro. Francesco se frota las sienes.

 _— Estamos asquerosamente lejos aún. Vengo desde…_ **"California"** _y siento que llevo toda mi vida caminando para llegar a Canadá._ —Lightning hizo una mueca, debe estarse quejando de caminar y habiendo estado en California ha hecho un gran maratón.

 **— Quizás encontremos un auto funcional en algún momento y podamos llegar más rápido.** —dobla el mapa y le sonríe. Francesco se pregunta si en algún momento Lightning a interrogado **¿Por qué ir a Canadá?** Asume que no, hasta ahora no lo ha escuchado nombrar ese país.

Aunque con la condición que tienen, no lo sorprendería que no le importe la razón de ir. Él lo acompañó como un pequeño cachorro para no estar solo. Podría incluso ir a su "guarida" para matarlo y Lightning ni siquiera lo sabría. Aplicaría a la inversa sin dudas, que mal hace la desesperación por no volver a estar rotundamente solos. Cada uno se acostó en un mueble con los edredones acobijándolos. Se quedaron viendo, una vela en el suelo para alumbrarlos.

 _— Buenas noches_. —despide con queda.

 **— Buenas noches, Francesco.** —le sonríe suavemente antes de soplar la vela y girarse en su sitio para darle la espalda.

— _Espero que hoy no tengas pesadillas_. —le desea con sinceridad.

* * *

 **—Así que… Te jodiste por dejar a una niña ser feliz yéndose con su madre en lugar de tomar tu maldito asiento en ese helicóptero… Amigo mio, eso es tener la suerte metida en el culo. _—_** _suspira abrazando sus piernas._

 _Huyendo de los infectados se topó con alguien… Particular por llamarlo de un modo no tan feo. El hombre -que apenas tiene diecinueve-, apareció de repente frente a él con un rifle cruzado al pecho y disparando una metralleta con una expresión de psicópata. A decir verdad, casi se desmaya de verlo; sin embargo, aparte de que esa peculiar criatura lo invitó, él decidió seguir con él ya que no parecía molestarlo._

 _Se llama Jackson Storm y estudiaba medicina forense; reprobando el semestre por estar con la cabeza metida en su hobbie de carreras ilegales. Es un muchacho extraño: habla y gesticula de cierta manera entre confiada y burlona; su corte deja dos largos mechones de cabello negro azulado enmarcando su cara; tiene la mala maña de exhibir la perforación en su lengua y dice una grosería cada dos por tres… realmente es el rasgo más normal en Jackson considerando la edad que tiene._

— **Bueno amigo mio… Al menos tocaste con suerte de toparte conmigo** _. —aseguró la primera noche en que estuvieron como compañeros tras el lindo detalle del muchacho de evitar que se suicidara… Sin comentarios al respecto._

 _Jackson tiende a reírse de su poca resistencia a ver sangre. Acaba vomitando lo poco que come cada vez que un cuerpo asquerosamente mutilado está en la acera que debe transitar. Lo acusa de blando y bastante vulnerable; Lightning sencillamente no creyó que algún día algo como esto ocurriría y debía ser fuerte para ello. Supo enfrentarse a la vida casi solo, esto sencillamente lo sobrepasa. Tenían como destino llegar a Colorado, al principio Jackson no le dijo porque debido a razones varias como salir huyendo antes de que los maten y demás._

 _Sin embargo una noche fue distinto._

— **Bueno estaba en Texas porque se supone que ahí iban a trasladarme a Alaska. Los enfermos no pueden andar en el frío, literalmente los mata una miserable brisa de invierno.** _—explica con diversión. Lightning se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. Está a nada de bajar por sus hombros y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo._

 **— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que vayas a Colorado?** _—pregunta confundido por la falta de conexión. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando clavó un trozo de patata en su pircing._

 _—_ **Quien pidió ese traslado fue mi novio. Todo un Daddy: Agente secreto, millones en la cuenta y demás. El problema es que el avión explotó por los enfermos trepándose y golpeando. Antes de que la señal se fuera a la reverenda mierda me dijo que me vería en Colorado**. _—asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para luego ladearla._

— **Siendo honesto… no pensé que fueses Gay.**

— **¿Y tú no lo eres? Principito**. _—burla. Lightning lo vio con fastidio para poder seguir comiendo._

 _Dada la distancia el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue bastante largo. Alrededor de dos meses y medio o más. La confianza empezó a surgir, como un par de buenos amigos. Jackson lo enseño a disparar una pistola, que tan profundo debe clavar un objeto para que el cerebro deje de funcionar; encender un auto sin llave y por sobre todo, esconderse de los enfermos para no ser descubierto sino hasta la mañana. Periodo en el que están más inactivos._

 _—_ **No sabría cómo explicártelo sin recurrir a las mierdas técnicas. El asunto es el siguiente, hay criaturas nocturnas con vista y piel sensible a los rayos ultra violeta. Por lo que entiendo, el virus hace eso: Sensibiliza la piel y la vista hasta el punto de ser nocturnos.**

 _—_ **Pero aún hay de ellos durante el día**.

— **Los más moribundos. Los que necesitan con mayor desesperación contagiar para que su existencia tenga un mínimo sentido** _—resalta con el dedo enroscado en el cabello rubio—._ **Es cuestión de instinto. Una vez tienes tu función debes cumplir. Sino ¿de qué sirve que siquiera la tuvieras?**

 _—_ **Suena muy… rígido.**

 _—_ **lo es. al menos cuando no tienes razonamiento con el cual darte cuenta. Nuestra función es reproducirnos como conejos y aun así ve al hijo de puta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de soltar un virus letal en pleno Estados Unidos. Es algo secundario porque dejó el instinto a un lado… más o menos** _. —recostó la cabeza de su hombro, jala con suavidad de los hilos en el deshilachado pantalón que tiene puesto._

 _—_ **Aun así «Crea» … No lo deja totalmente atrás.** _— asiente satisfecho de que lo entendiera._

 _—_ **Igual esperó por las bolas de Cristo que ese Virus no evolucione. Transmitirse por aire o permitir que resurja el intelecto sería la muerte.** _—rió suavemente. Jackson y sus maneras de aliviar el ambiente._

 _Aprovechando que aún había agua y calentador funcional en ese piso decidió tomar una ducha. Pensando en la informativa conversación olvidó cerrar la puertas como solía hacerlo siempre en su hogar. Antes de meterse a la ducha Jackson lo vio y silbó con expresión de ligera sorpresa. Lightning enrojeció tapándose al instante._

— **¿Eres un…?** _—asintió repetidamente antes de que lo dijera—._ **Vaya, eso explica mejor como eres así principito.**

 _—_ **Deja de llamarme así.** _—pide antes de cerrar la puerta, o al menos intentarlo. Jackson entró en el baño y lo arrinconó._

 _—_ **Es una putada, pero mi novio no quiso tener sexo conmigo por ser menor de edad y cuando lo era tuvo una misión larguísima. Apenas tenemos ocasiones en las que me jodió tanto que acabe inconsciente** _—ahora no sabe que pensar con respecto a Jackson y su relación—._ **El único asunto es que no podría ponerme arriba suyo. No me lo permite** _._

 _—_ **Y-Ya, pero-**

 _—_ **Tengamos sexo tu y yo** _—ofrece, Lightning quería fusionarse con la cerámica—._ **No prometo ser muy gentil, pero te aseguro que te vas a divertir.** _—pasó los brazos por la cintura del rubio y quitó la toalla. Lamió la oreja de Lightning que tembló violentamente._

 _—_ **No quiero** _._

 _—_ **¿Unm?** _—lo vio con ligera sorpresa—._ **Oh vamos… Aquí hay cama, incluso no saldremos mañana para que descanses** _—canturrea acariciando la piel apenas sudada que permanecía suave a pesar de la suciedad **—. Además necesitamos desahogo ¿o no?**_

 _—_ **No necesito ningún desahogo y no quiero hacerlo. Suéltame.** _—con un poco de forcejeo no tuvo otra opción de soltarlo. Jackson lo miró de arriba abajo y a juzgar por su vergüenza…_

 _—_ **No me digas que no lo has hecho nunca** _—pregunta retórico. Lo tomó del brazo —._ **QUE MUNDO MÁS IMBÉCIL. Nadie se tiró al modelo más natural. Creo que en mi vida había visto un desperdicio más grande. Ahora con todo en la mierda ¿Quién crees que te va a coger?**

 _—_ **Jackson suéltame ya, no me importa eso.**

 _—_ **Eres hombre, tienes pene y tarde o temprano ese pene va a querer atención. Además somos criaturas inminentemente sexuales. Si yo no lo hago, lo hará otro y no sé si ahí afuera contaran con mi gentileza. Principito** _. —mofa besándole la mejilla y saliendo del baño. Lightning bufo molesto viendo su antebrazo marcado por el agarre. No fue tan fuerte, no obstante con lo poco que ha comido en este tiempo su piel demuestra lo sensible que siempre ha sido._

 _Afortunadamente Jackson no siguió con el tema los días posteriores. Retomaron una rutina que a Lightning le gustaba cantidad. Lo único persistente era ser llamado "Principito". Lo irritaba de sobremanera porque muchos antes lo llamaban así y aunque no ha tenido sexo si lo han acosado cantidad de veces para poder llegar a ese punto. El tema "Sexo" le resbala totalmente… a Jackson no, lo ha escuchado masturbarse algunas veces, igual no se lo dice ¿Para qué? A pocos días de llegar a Colorado pasó un pequeño problema._

 _—_ **Oye amigo… vas bien acompañado** _. —Jackson miró el cielo, estaba atardeciendo, calcula que quedan cuarenta minutos de luz solar y esos son cuarenta minutos de irse corriendo a encontrar un lugar con una puerta lo suficientemente resistente._

 _—_ **Si. Lo sé. Una hermosura que no se toca por desgracia** _. —mofa casi ignorándolos. Lightning se mostró incómodo por la forma en que los ven a los dos._

 _—_ **¿No se toca? Amigo, has desperdiciado tres meses junto al modelito.** _—burla uno de los siete hombres que obstruyen su paso._

 _—_ **Estoy buscando a alguien para que hagamos un trio. Por eso no lo he tocado.** _—explica con altanería y falsa sonrisa. Unas carcajadas se oyeron, Lightning se mostró aún más receloso._

 _—_ **Hombre yo no resistiría ni un poco. Mira nada más… Aun con tierra encima provoca partirlo a la mitad… ¿Por qué no lo prestas? Te lo dejaremos listo para ese trio que tienes planeado.**

 _La expresión se Jackson se hizo sombría. Como si algo de lo que acaban de decir lo molesto y eso es teóricamente complicado de lograr. Lightning mantenía las manos tranquilas con el par de cuchillos que Jackson le indico que tuviera bajo la manga por precaución. Parecía como si hubiese predicho esta situación._

 _—_ **No. Quítense de en medio. Va a ser de noche pronto y-**

 _Disparó directo a la cara de él que alzó su arma en su dirección. Lightning apuñalo en el estómago al que intento tomarlo de rehén mientras el menor disparaba a la pierna, estómago u hombro de los demás. Al final estuvieron Moribundos a más no poder. Jackson cogió a Lightning del brazo para correr a un edificio abierto y clausurarlo con la cortina de metal. Subieron hasta el quinto piso y bloquearon la puerta en el primer apartamento que vieron. El atardecer ceso y los gritos de ayuda hicieron eco en el silencio._

 _—_ **Jackson…**

 _—_ **Déjalos ahí. Me siento el Papa Benedicto en comparación a ellos. Violadores de mierda-**

 _—_ **Están viniendo.** _—informa asomado por una ventana._

 _Jackson se puso a su lado y ambos vieron a los infectados llegar con espeluznante velocidad. Se abalanzaron sobre los moribundos que gritan a todo pulmón por el dolor—_ **Vivir solo por infectar no llena sus estómagos. Por eso no pueden evitar comer parte de su presa** _—. Explica. Cuando ya no hubo más ruido lo jaló del hombro, Lightning no se movió de donde estaba. Es raro, pero cree que uno allá abajo lo está mirando aun cuando no se supone que tengan esa capacidad. Con mayor brusquedad lo apartó de la ventana y la cubrió con las cortinas._

 _—_ **¿Que tan rápido muta un virus?**

 _—_ **Depende mucho. Sin embargo y ya que este aun no hace el más mínimo cambio diría que no puede hacerlo.**

 _Lightning se mantuvo pensativo toda la noche, ignorando en gran medida la conversación que Jackson instaló desde la cena hasta que se hizo la hora de dormir en una cama matrimonial. Ninguno quería dormir en el sofá, así que compartir no era tan malo en este instante._

 _—_ **Tienes miedo de acabar como ellos.** _—afirma rascándose la cabeza. Asintió suavemente con la sabana hasta la nariz._

 _—_ **Es… tan injusto. Tenía una vida y ahora… es como si estuviera en cuenta regresiva y… No quiero morir.** _—mete la cara en la almohada. Jackson le dio un suave tirón en el cabello para llamar su atención._

 _—_ **No te vas a morir, estoy cuidando muy diligentemente de ti ¿o no? Estoy seguro de que Daddy tendrá algún plan. Después también lo tendrás a él… Con su impulso casi megalómano de cuidar criaturitas desamparadas** _—desvió la mirada con los labios apretado—._ **Hey, créeme. Estarás bien, Principito**.

 _— Ese Jackson sí que es importante ¿eh?_

Aunque era de día, el ambiente estaba terriblemente gris. Lightning tenía una mano en el pecho y respira con tanta fuerza que podría reventarse los pulmones. El italiano lo vio normalizarse y finalmente decidió decir su duda. Ese es uno de los nombres que quejumbra estando dormido.

 _— ¿Jackson era tu novio?_ —aparentemente la pregunta no se entendió. Rebusco en su pésima memoria hasta encontrar la palabra **—. Jackson era tu "amigo".**

— **Si, era un amigo… O algo así.** —Francesco bajó la mirada y parpadeó repetidamente hasta hacer un pequeño gesto con las manos… más exactamente un circulo con el dedo índice y pulgar para luego meter un dedo. Lightning Enrojeció y comprendió que es lo que quería decir—. **¡No! ¡No era mi novio! Era un amigo—** Francesco sigue sin ver la diferencia—. **Eh… como…** _Amico._ —dice con torpeza recordando a su mejor amigo Mate festejando por saberse una palabra en italiano gracias a su novia. Es la única que le importaba y le decía así de vez en cuando. Además, recordó que en español es "Amigo" y se acercaba.

— _¡AMIGO! Bueno, supongo que eso es la diferencia_ —se sentía muy tonto por no haber entendido. Es culpa del ingles por tener palabras tan parecidas—. _¿Qué pasó con él? ¿se fue con el resto de tus amigos? ¿te abandonó a tu suerte?_

Entre ellos sabían que sus conocidos evacuaron. La lista de Lightning le resultaba interminable y recordaba apenas unos cuantos nombres: Mate, Hudson, Sally y Cruz; Francesco por su lado apenas tenía a sus dos amigos Shuu y Raoul. Lo que pasó en ese entretiempo hasta encontrarse es tan largo que no decían nada al respecto. No iban a entenderse para nada.

Lightning mantuvo el silencio y quedó nuevamente recostado en el sofá. Miró al techo, luego a Francesco sentado con el grueso edredón acobijándolo. Suspiró resignado; seguramente no tiene nada que ver con lo que pregunta, pero tiene la ligera sensación de que es mejor decirlo ahora. Una vez frente a él bajó un poco su pantalón.

— **Doncel.** —Francesco abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa. A nivel de ingle hay una marca de unos cuatro centímetros. Podía parecer un tatuaje, pero por como el color está en su piel se nota que es más un lunar. Una marca de nacimiento.

— _vaya… Creí que eras simplemente afeminado, no Doncel_ —La palabra es muy parecida en ambos idiomas. Lo acercó con suavidad y acarició ese tramo de piel—. _Es muy complicada de ver, Shuu la tiene en su hombro al menos._

— **Ibas a verla en algún momento, es casi una cadena de eventos desgraciados así mí. Mejor mostrártela yo y- ¡HEY! ¡ERA QUE LA VIERAS Y YA!** —reclama habiéndose sentado de golpe en el mueble.

— _Lo siento~ Francesco no pudo evitarlo._ —alza las manos en son de paz con sonrisa divertida y coqueta.

No pudo resistir dar un besito a la zona con la marca. Siempre se le hizo tierna, incluso a Shuu que es novio de su mejor amigo se lo hizo. Diría que es una mala costumbre. Lightning lucía molesto, quizá ofendido y aunque siguió repitiendo lo mismo como obvia disculpa este siguió enfurruñado.

El rubio estaba completamente negado a salir de la casa, incluso se le montó en la espalda para que no se atreviera a hacerlo. Discutieron a su muy particular manera, sin entender que reclama uno al otro y finalmente, a regañadientes, sacó al americano de la casa para continuar.

El día aclaró y ellos siguieron con su camino de forma relativamente tranquila; sin mucho sol, los infectados tienden a aparecer más. Francesco ya había matado a un par y Lightning también; el rubio se nota muy receloso y más apurado de lo normal. Supieron que la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado cuando cayó un rayo y algunas gotas descendían del suelo casi negro.

 _— Esto se siente como si el mundo me escupiera en la cara—_ bufa Francesco poniéndose la capucha de la chaqueta al igual que Lightning. Más por inercia que por utilidad. Lightning lo hizo casi correr— _. Está demasiado oscuro aquí, no vamos a-_

Su comentario murió cuando tuvo que disparar a uno que se le lanzó en la cara. Lightning clavó un cuchillo en la cara del infectado que lo agarró de la mano; Francesco empezó a correr seguido del rubio, empujando y haciendo paso por los molestos enfermos que parecían brotar de las tinieblas.

— **¡aquí! ¡HEY!** —lo tomó de la camisa para que no siguiera de largo. Saltó y se guindó de la persiana metálica y que esta cayera con su peso. Lo tomaron del pie y aunque podría cerrar la persiana, con él ahí estorbando no se podría—. **¡FRANCESCO AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME!** —su voz se volvía cada vez más desesperada. El italiano tomó ambas manos y tiró de él.

— _¡MIERDA!_ —Tuvo que soltar la derecha para tomar el hacha oxidada a un lado y cortar al mano que empezaba a jalar su pie y lo haría perder el equilibrio—. _¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA…!_ —Lightning finalmente entró y la persiana cayó. Francesco cerró las rejas que había y retrocedieron con lentitud.

— **N-no salgamos más cuando este nublado ¿sí?** —pide agitado con las manos contra su pecho, Francesco supuso que **Nublado** tiene que ver con _Nubes_ , por lo que asintió simplemente. Hasta ahora no les había pasado esto—. **¡DIME QUE NO LO HAREMOS!** —exigió a gritos repentinamente.

 _— Tranquilo, fue solo… mala suerte, no volverá a-_

Lightning lo abrazó y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus costillas crujieron. Acarició su cabello, está temblando demasiado, pareciera que en cualquier momento va a tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor. Murmuraba **Tranquilízate** de la manera torpe.

Subieron al segundo piso del abasto, a la vez que un almacén debía ser la casa del dueño o dueña del local. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan a las afueras de esa ciudad a la que se dirigían; de otro modo no hubieran llegado enteros… O tan enteros como lo están ahora o meridianamente intactos.

— _Déjame ver_ —pide una vez el rubio se sentó en el mueble. Este intento levantarse el pantalón, las manos temblorosas se lo impidieron. Francesco hizo a un lado el cuero roto y vio las varias mordidas que hay en la pantorrilla—. _Te duele, supongo._

— **Creo que… me he acostumbrado a ellas. No me duele mucho**. —murmura moqueando, vio su mano sangrando con las marcas de dientes. Limpió la palma con el mueble.

— _Buscaré si hay vendas aquí… No te muevas y… No importa_ —musita con sonrisa amable, Lightning veía la mordida en el antebrazo del italiano—. _No duele tanto como esas._

 **— Pudieron haberte arrancado el brazo…**

 _— No me voy a sentir mejor si haces eso, si toma gangrena será culpa tuya._

— **Deberías tener más cuidado ¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin una mano?**

 _— Si, si duele si lo haces, deja de hacerlo y preguntar si duele._

Unos segundos de silencio y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, era obvio que no estaban entendiendo la línea de pensamiento del otro. Francesco entró al pequeño baño de la vivienda y sacó el botiquín. Tenía vendas suficientes para Lightning si no venda su mano y si él no venda su brazo. Considerando que deben caminar, le importa más la pierna.

Volvió donde el rubio se apoyaba en una sola pierna para ver por la ventana. El italiano se había percatado hace un tiempo que el americano se iba en las nebulosas cuando hacía eso. Incluso parecía tener una conexión extraña con los enfermos.

Alguno siempre lo miraba. Tal como el de ayer.

Lo apartó de la ventana al percatarse de que de hecho este estaba ahí, viendo arriba con una cara de pocos amigos y ojos amarillo resaltando entre la penumbra. Sí dispara un láser en ese instante, no le parecería extraño.

— _Ese de ojos amarillos estaba allá atrás… Creería que nos sigue si no es porque no pueden pensar en nada._

— **Me… cortas la circulación de la pierna** —quejumbra dándole palmadas en el hombro—. **Francesco, mi pierna, duele, eso duele; no lo aprietes ¡TANTO!** —chilló llamando la atención del italiano, este vio achinando los ojos. no ve una mierda y no hay electricidad o velas a la vista.

— _Creo que quedó un poquito justo…_ —Lightning lo miró con un tic en la ceja. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que decía—. _Realmente tenemos mucha suerte de ser inmunes los dos._ —musita tras aflojar un poco la venda ya manchada. Lightning ladeó la cabeza.

 ** _Inmune_**

Palabra que se escribe igual en español, inglés e italiano sin perder su significado.

Francesco luce especialmente orgulloso de llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera, de decir que Lightning también lo es. Lo considera una bendición y en cierta medida lo es. Como seres humanos tienden a descuidarse sea por la razón que sea; ya los han mordido muchas veces y apenas tardan un día o dos en sanar esas heridas

La inmunidad no es un estatus precisamente extraño. Lightning lo vio antes de que todas las señales murieran. Después de ello seguía sin ser extraño, pero el doble de peligroso. Los enfermos se daban cuenta de quien es inmune a su virus y por ende no les servías para nada. Los mataban de forma excesivamente brutal, como si fuesen un animal hambriento que apenas deja los huesos y una que otra cosa de su víctima.

Lightning tiene miedo de ser inmune y de hecho lo odia en gran medida. Él quisiera estar muerto ya y Francesco lo puede notar en su mirada cada vez que dice esa palabra. Parece amargar un poco más su conciencia oírla y saber que también lo refiere a él.

— _No pienses en eso ¿sí?_ — toma la muñeca con pequeñas cicatrices—. _No me abandones, por favor. Francesco no quiere volver a ir solo._ —besa la muñeca del americano que cree haber entendido lo que pidió y esto solo logró que tuviera ganas de llorar. Un fuerte relampago cayó alumbrando por un instante.

Esa noche cenaron en silencio y Francesco se permitió dormir abrazándolo. Cuida que no se levantara para cometer una tontería.

* * *

— **Ah~ estamos en Colorado, tu amas Colorado, yo amo Colorado, él ama Colorado ¿Quién no amaría Colorado?**

 _Jackson no podía ocultar su entusiasmo de haber llegado finalmente. Tendrían que caminar un par de días más para llegar a su objetivo, pero aquello no era nada en comparación a tanto tiempo y tan lejos. Lightning sonreía por la emoción de Jackson totalmente desentonante con el clima nuboso y gris. El rubio no sentía especial confianza de caminar con el cielo así, no hay mucha luz del sol y cree escuchar esos gruñidos espantosos de los infectados. No obstante es posible que solo sea paranoia._

— **¿Estás seguro de que a tu novio no le molestará que esté con ustedes…?**

— **Para nada~ A menos que seas comunista y apoyes el pensamiento de Hitler va a amarte. Eres pequeño-**

— **Mides un metro ochenta y cuatro, eres casi un poste _._** _—replica con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—_ **Daddy mide un metro noventa y cuatro** _—Lightning se puso pálido—_ **. Y la tiene de veintiuno… veintitrés si se emociona demasiado** — _para ser sincero, no necesitaba esa información_ —. **Como te iba diciendo, eres pequeño, eres hermoso, eres un modelo conocido; eres doncel, tienes voz bonita… Haces lo que otros no.**

 _—_ **¿Eso es…?**

 _—_ **Aguantarme** _—carcajea—._ **Además… eres una buena persona que necesita ayuda, básicamente eres su cosa favorita: Pequeño, dependiente y que sabe no estorbar.**

 _—_ **Vaya, muchas gracias. Solo puedo decir que eres guapo y me salvaste. No tengo nada más.** _—para Jackson es sorpréndete que Lightning pueda aguantarlo en su espalda._

 _—_ **Soy una perra, pero aun así me amas. Una perra invencible.** _—lamió la oreja del rubio que lo dejó caer. Que horrible escalofrío._

 _—_ **te venció la gravedad. Quién lo diría** _—Jackson hizo un puchero antes de levantarse—._ **They say pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and You are just confused but** _—Jackson le tomó de la mano, daba pasos exageradamente largos—_. **I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human**

 _—_ **Ahora tengo mucho miedo de que te prefiera a ti** _—hizo una especie de mueca fingiendo preocupación, Lightning le negó con la cabeza, siguió tarareando hasta que se escuchó un trueno y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer_ **—. Apenas son las tres de la tarde, que mierda per-**

 _Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando un infectado salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre Jackson, este apenas tuvo suficiente reflejo para sacar la pistola. Disparó directo a la cabeza y tosió la sangre que le cayó en la boca. Lightning empezó a disparar sin tener un blanco fijo, salían en masa y no sabe a cuál apuntar. Chilló cuando sintió una especie de mordisco en la mano._

— **¡CORRE, CORRE YA!** _—ordena levantándose del suelo. Lightning recogió el bolso que había caído y aceleró cuando pudo para ir a la misma altura que el otro. La lluvia se volvía prácticamente torrencial._

— **¡NO!** — _disparó limpiamente a la cabeza; un infectado se lanzó al costado de Jackson y lo había casi tumbado. Jackson tocó su cuello, hay sangre manchando su mano y viene de él—._ **¡DEJA DE QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO Y VA…!**

 _Miro a los lados y metió a Lightning en el primer local que vio abierto con persiana metálica. Tiró los bolsos dentro con él—_ **Que ni se te ocurra salir ¿Me entendiste?** _—advierte con los ojos enrojeciendo y la sangre brotando de la mordida en el cuello._

— **¿¡QUÉ HACES?! ¡JACKSON! ¡JACKSON!** _—Chocó contra la persiana y la golpeó. Un impulso más fuerte lo tumbo atrás y antes de decir nada escuchaba los gritos agónicos de Jackson al otro lado._

 _Se quedó quieto y en silencio, seguían golpeando, él seguía gritando y de repente hubo silencio total. A gatas se acercó a la persiana de nuevo—_ **¿Jackson…?** _—él sabe que es un gesto tonto llamarlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos._

 _Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, los ojos se le aguaron y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos empezó a llorar de la forma más silenciosa que pudiera, acurrucándose en sí mismo y llamando al menor como si fuese a seguir de algo._

 _No durmió en todos ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando volvió a amanecer, sentía los ojos irritados; tiene sueño, pero no podría dormir aun si lo intenta. Ve luz brillante bajo la persiana metálica. Ya es de día, está soleado. Aplicó toda su fuerza en alzar lo que le mantiene protegido y al hacerlo sintió las piernas temblar._

 _—_ **Hey… Hey, Jackson…** _—se acercó al cuerpo en el suelo, aun respiraba, lento y dificultoso. Se arrodilló a su lado y giró la cabeza, los ojos de Jackson están enrojecidos por la sangre, pero aún son grises azulado—._ **Vo-voy a-**

 _—_ **Los… O- negativo son… más lentos… Les toma… hast…a cu-cuarenta y seis… horas cambiar** _—su voz es ronca, pausada. Su cuello tiene tantas mordidas que cuesta contarlas al igual que sus brazos, manos, pecho y piernas—._ **Los… A positivo… cuatro…**

 _—_ **¿Q-que…?**

 _—_ **Ellos… huelen… ¿sabes? sa-saben quién… está vivo por como hu-huele…** _—Para Lightning no tiene sentido que esté hablando—._ **Y tu… estás bien.** _—dice en un suspiro. El rubio miró por un momento su mano con la marca de mordida._

 _—_ **E-es más lento, quizá-**

 _—_ **Hay in… munes al virus… Esperaba ser… uno, pero no** _—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como un gesto de ironía_ —. **T-tu si… es una suerte… No gaste m-mi vida en nada…**

 _—_ **Y-yo… yo _…_** — _sacó la pistola y la puso en la sien de Jackson, este negó con la cabeza para sorpresa del rubio._

 _—_ **Tengo que ir… sea vivo o enfermo… S-si no me ve te matará… McMissile no me pe-perdonaría no llegar** _—sonríe ampliamente, como si no le pasara nada—._ **D-durante el día son lentos s-si no ven… nada… Solo cuida de… no dejarme las manos sueltas…**

— **¿¡Estás loco!? No quiero que-**

— **Yo quiero volver y que me lleves con él.**

 _No importaba cuanto le replicara, Jackson no dijo nada más y zanjó el asunto con eso. Lightning lo arrastró hasta dentro del local y tomó todo lo que podía servir, lo ató de manos—_ **The weight of the world is pullin' me down, Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown, I'm the only one left alone on this Earth Singin' this song but can't find the words. Cus I could use a hand sometimes, Yeah I could use a hand sometimes. They say pain is an illusion…** _—y solo cuando dejó de respirar paró de cantar. Lo abrazó con fuerza llorando de nuevo con todas sus ganas._

 _Incluso por un momento, por más corto que fuera… pareció que Jackson lloraba por aquel grito de lamento que el rubio dejaba ir por su muerte. Sin embargo, Lightning sabía que no era así, que era tan solo el virus ensuciando el rostro pálido del más joven._

 _Los ojos de Jackson lloran sangre… Lo limpió con cuidado; cerró sus ojos aun cuando estos volverían a abrirse y con manos temblorosas logró vendarlo. A cierta distancia había un taller mecánico, tomó cadenas y la puso tanto en el cuello como manos del muerto; Jackson lo indicó así y por pura inercia lo hace._

 _Cuando se levantó como infectado intentó atacar, Lightning tan solo lo evitó y lo mantuvo encerrado en el cuarto de gerente durante la noche. Amaneció recostado a la puerta que el infectado golpeaba sin parar; pasado un buen rato se levantó y abrió la puerta._

 _Iba lento cuando la luz del sol impactó contra su piel, tapó su boca. No podía verlo, no quería verlo. Sentía que llevaba a un perro y eso lo atormentaba más de ser humanamente posible. Quería decir que era dramático, que no significa tanto… Luego acababa llorando por exactamente lo mismo, por saber que solo se está mintiendo y no para de preguntarse lo mismo._

 _¿Por qué lo salvó desde un principio? No lo necesitaba, no tanto como él necesitaba a Jackson. Así que es un bucle infinito de lo mismo… ¿Por qué?_

 _Estuvo una semana y media en camino a la dirección que Jackson le dio; principalmente por pura paranoia casi esquizofrénica: El día se ponía nublado y él se escondía como un animal espantado a que los infectados volvieran. Pasaba esos ratos viendo a Jackson solo de pie, intentando ubicarlo y soltarse para matarlo._

 _No le hablaba aunque quería hacerlo, como si con ello llegaría a sentirse un poco mejor._

 _Cuando llegó a un cruce de caminos, a un par de cuadras de donde debía encontrarse con "McMissile", hay un camión enorme con botellones de agua. Considerando que no tenía ya tanta pensó en sacar uno o abrirlos donde están para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y llenar los envases que tenía. Un disparo lo detuvo._

 _—_ **Con ese chillido atraerás a lo que sea en un radio de veinte kilómetros** _—se sonrojo levemente, no es su culpa que lo asuste un disparo que estuvo a poco de reventar su pie—._ **Aunque tengas el cabello largo, suciedad en la cara; ojeras horribles y unos cuantos kilos menos es obvio que eres Lightning McQueen ¿O me equivoco?**

 _—_ **N-no…**

 _—_ **Vaya, quien diría que alguien como tu iba a durar tanto** _—burla guardando el arma en porta pistolas sobaquera que lleva—._ **Deja la cara de miedo, no vengo a matarte o algo por estilo. Ando buscando a alguien, pero nadie se ha cruzado por aquí aparte de ti. Quizá tú se-**

 _—_ **¿Eres McMissile?** _—asintió con evidente satisfacción en los ojos, Lightning apretó los labios y el bolso que tenía en su hombro—._ **Es… obvio que yo no podría contra usted y esto sonara extraño, pero… ¿Puede venir conmigo?**

 _Dado que Lightning se veía tan poco capaz de hacer nada sin ponerse a temblar como gelatina lo siguió sin mucha vuelta. Igual iba con su precaución necesaria. Entró a un centro comercial siguiéndolo y al momento de entrar en un banco escuchó un sonido metálico. Quizá cadenas._

 _—_ **Si lo que intentas es que me devore alguna persona mascota que tengas, creo que te va a ir mal.** _—afirma con sonrisa jocosa, Lightning lo ignoró por completo hasta entrar y permitir al mayor hacerlo. al momento en que McMissile vio a quién estaba ahí hizo una mueca._

 _A ver, no logra distinguir su cara, cualquiera puede parecerse a otra persona en cuerpo. Avanzó y al estar de frente al infectado que apenas se mueve desprendió la venda de los ojos, ahogó la exclamación y retrocedió medio paso._

 _Lightning tuvo el cañón de un arma en su frente al instante, no se movió, permaneció sumisamente parado ahí. McMissile lucía neutral, como indiferente y en blanco, a pesar de que su mirada evidencia ira, una especialmente fuerte hacía el._

 _—_ **¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Por qué está…?**

 _—_ **Él me pidió que lo trajera así hasta acá; quería que lo vieras para que me creyeras que lo conocí… Me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí—** _el arma de McMissile temblaba levemente—._ **Él decía que se reuniría contigo, no faltaría a esa promesa ni estando muerto.**

— **¿Y tú cediste a eso por qué…?** _—presionó con más fuerza el arma._

— **Evitó que me mataran a mi… Era lo único que podía hacer por él…**

— **Tenía diecinueve años y tu eres mayor ¿¡POR QUÉ UN NIÑO COMO ÉL SALVARÍA A…!?**

— **¡NO LO SÉ!** _—gritó en respuesta—._ **NO LO ENTIENDO, SOLO LO HIZO. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS AHORA SI TANTO ME ESTÁS ODIANDO!? SOLO HAZLO** _—pide con voz desesperada, McMissile bajó un poco el arma—._ **Yo no puedo solo… No valgo la pena, no sé porque lo hizo.**

 _Bajó el arma por completo. Lightning lo interpretó como un gesto cruel de no hacer lo que él está pidiendo. McMissile, sin embargo, solo podía recordar a Jackson con su extraña actitud cuidando a ese conejo ciego y maltratado que encontró; se lo quedó por una sola razón: Le gustan las criaturas que no podrían sobrevivir mucho de quedarse solas._

 _Lightning indudablemente debió recordarle a ese conejo que acabó muriendo por haberse escapado accidentalmente. Jackson solo se había frustrado por la estupidez del animal… Y seguro se frustraría muchísimo de ver que eso en lo que botó su vida quería morirse._

 _Apuntó el arma al menor ya muerto de por sí que lo mira con ojos "ciegos" e inyectados en sangre. Se sorprendió de que Lightning lo hiciera apuntar a un costado de la cabeza—_ **No querrás que lo último que veas sea su cara con un agujero en la frente… Por ti.** _—afirma el rubio en un murmullo. Disparó el arma y el cuerpo cayó como peso muerto._

 _Lightning cavó un agujero y McMissile le impidió rellenarlo, lo dejó a un lado, sentado como un niño pequeño sobre el maletero de un auto. Al momento de terminar sacudió la tierra de sus manos. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, ladeó la cabeza. Lightning miraba al lado opuesto, pero sabía que estaba llorando._

 _—_ **andando**. _—dijo tras un rato, cuando el cigarro se consumió sin darle una sola calada. Lightning lo vio sorprendido. McMissile acarició la oreja del rubio, tenía los tres aretes que Jackson llevaba. Apenas se ven con el cabello rubio y algo alborotado por el tiempo sin lavar._

 _—_ **¿Con… usted?** _—pregunta._

 _—_ **Mi viaje a este infierno tiene que valer de algo, andando.** _—repitió. Asintió atontado para luego seguirlo, McMissile se montó al hombro uno de los bolsos y camina sin decirle nada al rubio que va a su lado. Más bajito, delgado y delicado de lo que pensó que sería su acompañante en primer lugar._

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se despertó a mitad de noche, encontrando a Lightning con ese impulso sonámbulo de ir a recostarse en cualquier otro lado sin darse cuenta; lloraba y murmuraba el mismo nombre sin parar. Sabe que es por sonambulismo por lo confundido que despierta. Ya es de mañana, pero se siente horriblemente cansado. Que Lightning no estuviera con él lo hizo suspirar con cierto fastidio.

Lo amarraría de no ser porque eso lo pondría más sensible.

 _—Lightning, espero que si no estás aquí sea porque tenía que ir al baño o desayunar y no- ¡LIGHTNING!_ —Se apresuró hacía él una vez lo vio sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viéndose las muñecas que sangran.

— **Ya sé que tan profundo puedo cortar sin matarme…. Es ridículo, porque lo aprendí en impulsos de no poder hacerlo** —musita en voz sumamente baja, Francesco presiona la herida con un pedazo de tela—. **Creo que lo único que impide que no me muera ahora eres tú… ¿No me vas a dejar, cierto?** —pregunta deteniéndolo y poniendo una mano en la mejilla del italiano.

— _No te voy a dejar solo ¿vale? Deja de hacerte esto_ —algunas veces llegaba a sentirse su niñero… de no ser porque Lightning si sabe cuidarse solo. Su expresión debió ser lo suficientemente reprochante como para que Lightning bajara la mano—. _No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que has pasado, supongo que peor o tu te lo tomas peor; pero me fascinaría que no me detuvieras el corazón cada vez que me levanto pensando que te suicidaste y debo viajar solo de nuevo._

— **te molesto ¿cierto?** —interroga ladeando la cabeza—. _Lo siento por molestarte… Somos amigos ¿Cierto?_ **Francesco.**

El italiano tardó un minuto en procesar lo que escuchó. Fue bastante cantarín y hasta cierto punto, patoso; pero seguramente es porque quería imitar su forma de hablar. Su expresión demostró al ternura que le produjo aquel acto tan sencillo. Algo así debían sentir las madres cuando sus retoños dicen sus primeras palabras.

Le dio un beso en la frente, de cariño e índole franternal. La risita que vino del rubio por el gesto fue suficiente para que bajara un poco hasta dar un beso candido a los labios normalmente pálidos del rubio. Lightning se lo quedo mirando de forma no muy clara; no era reproche, tampoco molestia y se atrevería a decir que era curiosidad. Anhelo o bien al mera duda de si lo pensaba seguir haciendo.

Francesco se limitó a parar el sangrado con una leve curvatura en los labios.

Solo cuando hubo sol y poca actividad en las nubes Lightning permitió la partida a seguir con el rumbo. Dudaba que fuese realmente mala esta precaución del rubio, no deberían arriesgarse de ese modo por más deseosos que estén por llegar a su destino. Lo que si fue extraño es que Lightning lo metiera en una biblioteca municipal un poco patas arriba. Lo vio ir y venir intentando ubicarse entre los altos libreros.

Cuando tardó más de la cuenta fue a donde estaba. Toda una sección brillaba por su ausencia y Lightning revisa los lados con la esperanza de hallar al menos uno de lo que sea que busque. Francesco leyó la inscripción para explicar que se hallaba específicamente en el lugar y mencionaba algo sobre **Italia** , no está muy seguro de que de Italia debía estar ahí. El punto es que alguien lo tiro todo.

— **Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún diccionario Italiano-Inglés o Inglés-Italiano para intentar aprender de algún modo** —entendió **Diccionario, inglés** e **italiano**. Puede decirse que esta sera una conversación bien entendida—. **Hay de francés, noruego y hasta filipino, pero todo lo de Italia simplemente se esfumó.** —explica a medida que gesticula. Francesco dio toques a su barbilla, pensativo y dándose cuenta de que su barba empieza a ser molesta.

¿Sería por eso que Lightning se lo quedó viendo temprano? Quizá el vello facial lo molestó… o asqueó. Quién sabe.

— _Podemos quedarnos aquí a buscar_ —ofrece siguiendo la mímica—. _Yo bloqueo cada entrada mientras tu buscas. Para cuando sea de noche estaremos seguros y si no encuentras nada nos vamos por la mañana. —_ aparentemente debieron esforzarse más en las señas con las manos, pues a pesar de haberse perdido en las primeras dos palabras, Lightning entendió la propuesta del italiano.

Hicieron lo dicho, desgraciadamente Lightning no encontró lo que buscaba y eso que buscó hasta que casi se mata al caer de la escalera. Cuando daba por perdida su búsqueda encontró una pequeña sala anexa. Por el cristal alcanza a ver una montaña mal apilada de libros en una mesa; debía ser una sala de lectura. Entró y apenas tomó uno vislumbrando que es el dichoso diccionario…

Las ventanas se rompieron con infectados al por mayor. Debido al susto soltó el libro y corrió a la puerta. Cerro a tiempo para evitar que el infectado más grande siquiera lo tocara. Este no golpeaba la puerta o la pared, se lo quedaba viendo fijamente con irises amarillos, bufando como un animal. Ladeó la cabeza, el infectado mueve los labios y gruñe de tanto en tanto... ¿Intenta hablar con él? Eso es imposible, los infectados no tienen la capacidad de hablar.

De hecho no tiene capacidad alguna aparte de aquello que convenga infectar de manera primitiva: Atacar y matar. Quién sabe, quizá ya está tan trastornado que no es capaz de distinguir bien lo que ocurre realmente o ve algo que no existe. El cristal de la puerta fue roto y él permaneció ahí de pie a un par metros, solo viéndolo. La mano grisácea, grande y con mugre estuvo a punto de tocarlo, un par de tiros hicieron que pasara de nuevo por el agujero. Francesco se subió a Lightning al hombro sin pensarse más.

El infectado gritó iracundo y lo vio con algo que parece rencor. Evitó en la medida de lo posible mirar sus ojos. Corrió y se encerró con Lightning en la secretaría de la biblioteca.

Apenas lo sentó le dio una bofetada que lo sacó del ensueño.

— **Ellos... tendieron una trama** —murmuró ignorando el longevo regaño del italiano—. **Llegaron justo cuando tome el libro… es como si esperaban que yo entrara ahí.** —lo vio con angustia. Francesco resopló. Creía que era una excusa a lo que pasó.

— _Francesco tiene mucha paciencia, pero no hagas algo tan imbécil. Casi prefiero que te suicides a dejar que te maten_ —admite con amargura. Lightning miró a todos lados hasta que encontró algo en el suelo. Una trampa de ratones. La señaló y luego arriba—. _¿Había ratones ahí? Eso suena lógico a porque entraron._ —lo animales se infectan, al menos las ratas, gatos y algunos perros.

— **No me estas entendiendo ¿verdad?** —el moreno negó con la cabeza. Tomó un lápiz y accionó la trampa. Señaló un libro y luego arriba. Francesco pensó en una larga lista de opciones hasta que la más lógica quedó en su mente.

 _— Ellos montaron una trampa con los libros. Tú eras el ratón_ —fue estúpido hacer de orejas con las manos, pero Lightning asintió frenéticamente al saber que se entendió—. _Es imposible que ellos armaran una trampa. No sienten, no piensan… Son peor que animales, ellos al menos tienen emociones._

Asintió suavemente, quizá la paranoia le ganó y Francesco se lo está haciendo saber. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tiene la certeza de que realmente ocurrió, no fue un invento de su mente a tres pasos de ser esquizofrénica. Realmente fue como si sabían que si entraba sería para buscar libros de italiano; los juntaron y esperaron el momento en que entrara.

Sin nombrar que ese infectado se calmó… intentó tocarlo. Actuó delicado y ninguno ha hecho eso hasta ahora.

— _Dudo que nos topemos con bibliotecas seguido, Francesco debe hallar la enseñarte italiano o la forma de aprender inglés_. —tamborilea los dedos y ve por la ventana. Una tormenta se formó y posiblemente sería bastante fuerte.

— **Lightning** —el italiano ladea la cabeza ¿Por qué dice su nombre? Lightning aprovechó un marcador en la oficina, quitó algunos cuadros y al tener la pared blanca colocó su nombre con un pequeño rayo—. **Mi nombre es literalmente "Relámpago"**

— _Ah, "relámpago"_ —escribió justo al lado.

Dado que era relativamente temprano empezaron a decirse palabras al azar que pudieran explicarse fácilmente de aquella manera. Llegaban a confundirse porque dicho objeto podía tener más de una forma de soñarlo, podía ser un ejemplo de lo que es o de lo que está hecho. Francesco literalmente confundió " **vaso** " con " **vidrio** " y señaló la ventana como un " **vaso** ". Lightning no pudo evitar reírse y Francesco agradeció hacer esa tontería para verlo reír de esa manera. No es un gesto que pueda ver comúnmente en él.

— _Corazón_

— **¿Amor?**

— _No_ —Había visto suficientes camisas de **I** **Italia** como para saber cómo se dice y pronuncia **Amor** inglés. Es posiblemente la palabra más puteada del idioma junto a **Feliz** o insultos variados que no conoce su traducción sino como se dicen—. _Corazón, esto que tienes aquí metido._ —acota con una mano en el pecho del rubio.

— **Corazón** —Francesco intento pronunciarlo sin poder hacerlo—. **Me pregunto si el corazón de los infectados aun late.**

Francesco acabó recostándose en el pecho de Lightning. Su latido es tan tranquilo, desprende su calor corporal y es tan...

— **Hey, no te duermas.**

El italiano acabó dormido acurrucado sobre él. Lightning suspiró resignado y se dejó caer con suavidad al suelo. La alfombra lograría que no fuera tan incómodo. Estuvo acariciando el cabello castaño un rato; como las patillas se volvían barba ligeramente descuidada. Podría afeitarlo. Se lo ofrecería mañana ¿Como se vería sin ella? Desde que lo conoció la tiene.

— **Buenas noches.**

Posiblemente esta es la noche en al que mejor a dormido, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto sentir el contacto corporal de otro ser humano mientras duerme, acabó acurrucándose un poco para sentir mejor como el italiano lo usa de almohada. La forma en que está tranquilo en su regazo…

Que lo tiene junto a él a pesar de que tiene tanto miedo de que acabe muerto.

Ha querido irse y dejarlo, que siga su camino por su cuenta, pero ¿Volver a estar solo? **¿Dejarlo solo?** No podría hacerle eso ni hacerse eso. Tiene demasiado miedo a volver a estar en sepulcral silencio y más aún que Francesco al no encontrarlo lo empiece a buscar si es que le importa tanto.

No desea volver a estar de nuevo a como estuvo sin él… Si debe estarlo, no va a importarle sostener esas promesas y sacrificios por él. No está dispuesto a soportarlo más. Es débil a lo más banal y solo por eso es más vulnerable que cualquiera; solo por ello no importa cuanto sepa pelear, esconderse y sobrevivir: La condición humana de no soportar la soledad lo derrumba.

 **Solo es humano** _… **Solo son humanos.**_


	2. It isn't Lovely be Alone

_Lo que empieza jugando, termina gustando_

 **It isn't Lovely be Alone**

Cualquiera se pregunta «Si Francesco es un italiano con manejo nulo del inglés ¿Que hace en Estados Unidos? ¿Que lo llevó a meterse en semejante lío?» La respuesta, conociendo la situación en la que está, puede resultar graciosa o incluso estúpida e irónica. Todo depende de cómo se mire: Estaba de "vacaciones". Básicamente los peores años de su vida se deben a que quiso vacacionar en América en lugar de quedarse en su patria o mínimamente en Europa.

No es del todo su culpa su destino. Su amada _Mamma_ dijo que estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado atareado, demasiado... Todo. Típico de una madre ligeramente melodramática -de algún lado lo sacó-, y bueno no era tan falso. Trabajar como corredor de fórmula uno no es tan... Agotador en sí, pero tener un anexo de ser modelo y tener que seguir una rutina estricta que lo presiona día a día si llega a ser cansino. Su madre no logró convencerlo de unas vacaciones, no sentía que las necesitara.

Necesitaba dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas nada más. Considerará pedir que le pongan un suero y poderlo hacer.

Y como ella no se rindió, lo más cercano que consiguió fue un trabajo como modelo en una revista estadounidense con un modelo bastante popular por allá. Tendría que estar un par de semanas solo con ese objetivo y podía considerarse vacaciones. Sus dos amigos Shuu y Raoul se sumaron a ello -o Raoul sumó a Shuu a ello-, y acabaron los tres en California.

Se le hizo muy incómodo no entender nada de la gente a su alrededor. Sentía que tenía lechuzas ululando por todo lado. Shuu sabe inglés perfectamente y Raoul entiende más de lo que es capaz de decir; en teoría está salvaguardado por ellos. No llegó a conocer al modelo con el que trabajaría, lo único que le dijeron de él es que podría confundirse apenas lo viera, tendía a pintarse de rojo el cabello y se llevaría bien con él... Si es que no lo sacaba de quicio. También que estaba momentáneamente fuera del estado por celebrar que trabajaría para ellos.

La desgracia comenzó por la noche. Iba con sus dos amigos caminando en la acera cerca a la playa donde parece haber fiesta. Hablaban de cualquier tontería hasta intentar suponer cuál sería su compañero. Francesco afirmaba que si no le gustaba no pensaba tomarse ni una foto. Es obvia mentira, pero con él quién sabe si se vuelve verdad. Llegados un punto alguien de andar desgarbado se les acercaba de frente. Sucio, mal aspecto... Todo lo que llevó a Raoul a poner a Shuu tras él en lo que pasaban al hombre.

Empezó a toser de tal manera que Francesco consideró llamar a una ambulancia y salir corriendo de ahí. El problema es que apenas intentó sacar el celular el tipo se le lanzó encima y le mordió el brazo con la fuerza que empezó a chorrear sangre. Los encargados de los locales frente a los que transitaban se apersonaron al instante. Llamaron ambulancias, intentaron quitárselo de encima y al hacerlo solo lograron que mordiera en el cuello a alguien más. El asunto acabó con un disparo de escopeta a la cabeza del hombre.

Bendita sea esa tienda de armas a solo cinco metros. También el encargado que llevó la escopeta.

Lo llevaron al hospital e hicieron mil exámenes distintos. Shuu le explicó que aparentemente una enfermedad nueva estaba rondando y contagiarla era complicado... un complicado que él cumplía. Afortunadamente no fue "lo suficientemente profundo" para enfermarlo. Con este incidente queda claro que quería volver a Italia esa misma noche de ser posible. El obstáculo a su deseo es que apenas fue dado de alta cuatro días después y... California estaba siendo literalmente arrasada por la enfermedad.

Condujeron como maniáticos atropellando a cuanto enfermo se pusiera en medio. Llegaron al aeropuerto por pura suerte, el asunto es que queriendo salir del país no podías estar enfermo, regarías la enfermedad y es justo lo que se quiere evitar. Con eso entenderán que examinar a un hombre y que tenga el brazo mordido no es precisamente lo que dejas pasar.

— Infectado, vaya por aquel lado. —indicó el militar apuntando con su arma. Francesco apenas entendió que debía hacer algo, lo que no quedó claro es qué.

— _O-oye solo me quiero ir a Italia, ya la herida sanó, no fue profunda..._ —explica con las manos en alto. Recibió un golpe del cañón del arma por no moverse—. _No hablo inglés y no estoy enfermo, calma._

— Fuera de aquí o voy a disparar. —los nervios subieron. Prácticamente todos guardaron silencio y más militares lo apuntaron. Shuu pasó entre la muchedumbre.

— Hágase atrás. Los infectados no pueden pasar. —indica otro. Shuu negó con la cabeza.

— No está enfermo. Acaba de ser dado de alta del hospital. —explica el albino con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Cuantas horas desde la mordida? ¿Tipo de sangre?

— Estuvo como... cuatro días internado —responde—. _¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?_

— _O negativo ¿Por qué?_ —Shuu dio aquella información y bajaron las armas. Fue tomado de los brazos y prácticamente escoltado dentro a un lado opuesto—. _HEY ¿¡QUE HACEN AHORA!?_

— ¿¡A DONDE LO LLEVAN!?

— Es un _Inmune_. Tenemos la obligación de registrar a todo el que sepamos posea esa cualidad. —responde el soldado. Francesco parpadeó repetidamente con la boca entreabierta.

 _¿Inmune?_

Escuchó algo así en la televisión del hospital. Shuu le explicó que se decía de que al menos un cuarenta por ciento de la población sería inmune y que todos debían chequearse para saber quiénes lo eran. Claro, aquello fue dicho a modo de especulación y por ello les parecía mentira.

Hasta este bello instante en el que hicieron una prueba de sangre donde si se ponía de color morado es que el virus no haría efecto en su sistema. Tuvo miedo de que se pusiera negra, aparentemente así luce los primeros días tras volver de la muerte tan horrible que produce la enfermedad; también cuando eres capaz de portarla y morir por ella.

Había mucha gente con él, inmunes a la enfermedad y que supuestamente tendría un avión para ser transportados a quien sabe dónde. Habló con Raoul por el celular y supo que este ya había despegado junto a su albino novio en dirección a Alaska. Fue último que supo de ellos en realidad. Unas seis horas después el aeropuerto era atacado con tanta fuerza que acabó en llamas y él habiendo salido de milagro.

Debido al cese absoluto de comunicaciones al menos setenta y siete horas después -Incluyendo su celular que acabó muerto en señal-, decidió empezar a moverse a si fuera a ciegas para no morir así como así. Quizá no habría un equipo de salvamento en si -por más que mantuviera esa esperanza estúpida-, pero en algunos lado debe haber como huir. Es inmune, supone que si logra llegar a alguna frontera podrá salir fácil.

Tomó armas de algunas tiendas, robó un auto y condujo hasta que lo dejó seco a mitad de la vía. Andar a ciegas no es el mejor plan, pero es mejor que quedarse quieto a esperar la muerte respirando en su cuello. Enterarse de cómo funcionaban los enfermos costó lo suyo y ver cómo otras personas eran devoradas de maneras horribles. No lo avergüenza aceptar que tuvo pesadillas al respecto y que llegó a llorar de pura frustración de estar varado.

Pasó mucho tiempo así. Tenía la idea de ir a la frontera de Texas con México, el problema es que en ese lugar hace tanto calor que los enfermos debían estar ahí comulgados y apenas a raya. Llevando la cuenta de los días y las horas de modo enfermizo detalla que ha hecho que antes no; aparte de lo obvio como disparar armas, llorar por nada y llenarse de sangre con su vida peligrando: No ha podido afeitarse de manera decente, es un alivio que su barba salga uniforme y cree candado; su cabello está un tanto disparejo sin la forma que le gusta; se levanta con el sol para avanzar de forma incierta y...

No habla.

No tiene a nadie con quien hablar.

Es posiblemente lo que considera más anómalo de todo. Se siente ofuscado por no poder conversar con nadie siendo alguien tan jodidamente social. Extraña a sus amigos, extraña a _Mamma_. Habla en voz baja como un loco e incluso a algunos animales que pasan junto a él un rato. Necesita una persona, alguien que responda y lo escuche. Nunca creyó ser tan malditamente débil a estar en silencio. Se siente tan patético.

Hasta que un día pasó algo muy curioso...

* * *

Francesco tuvo cierta sorpresa por despertar en el pecho de Lightning. Escucha el suave latido de su corazón, siente su lenta respiración y toma provecho de ver su rostro dormido. No es que no lo haya hecho antes, pero nunca es malo volver a hacerlo. Las pestañas espesas y amarillas; cejas relativamente oscuras; un lunar pequeño cerca de las raíces de cabello. Los labios medianamente rellenos con tono rosa pálido debido a la poca alimentación decente.

Acaricia el contorno del rostro americano. Desde el inicio le parecía precioso a pesar de las adversidades en contra, que de hecho parecían un poco reticentes a permitir que su belleza natural se perdiera. Cuando encontró fotos de él se dio cuenta de que apenas había perdido peso y tenía el cabello largo. Físicamente hablando es todo; por lo demás se nota deteriorado.

Antes lucía bastante activo, divertido y tenaz. Ahora lo ve tan frágil que teme que se rompa y aquello en las fotos no regrese jamás. Permaneció bello, no obstante el mundo da golpes constantes, quebrando su ser lentamente.

El americano abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía bien las caricias en la cara; lo ponen adormilado igual que si juegan con su cabello. Se acurrucó en el suelo y suspiró, quería seguir durmiendo.

— _Oye, tenemos que seguir. Vamos a desayunar._ —indica con un suave movimiento para que espabile. Lightning gruñó por lo bajo.

Desayunaron en completo silencio y dado que el día está nublado iban a esperar a que el clima mejorara antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera. Lightning veía a Francesco de reojo, siendo tan insistente que el italiano creyó tener algo en la cara aparte de la barba. El rubio dio un pequeño tirón a esta para susto del castaño.

— ¿Puedo afeitarte? Creo que hasta ahora no lo has hecho y realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo es realmente tu cara. No es muy tupida, pero es simple... curiosidad. —explica simulando lo que quería hacer. Francesco ladeó la cabeza. No sabe afeitarse con cuchillo, teme rajarse la cara y ya es suficiente de andar herido, cicatrices en la cara son innecesarias. Ya que Lightning lo ofrece...

Que Lightning tuviese espuma de afeitar en el bolso lo dejó pensando que tanto tiempo debe querer que se afeite y no parecer una alusión a hombre de las cavernas. Era tan suave la manera en que le mueve la cara. Pronto sentía su rostro desnudo y bastante frío dicho sea de paso. Cuando terminó se tocó la cara y fue extraño estar tan suave.

— Bueno... Bueno... —balbucea con la cara poniéndose roja muy lentamente hasta sentirse avergonzado. Sabía de sobra que Francesco era guapo. La barba solo impedía detallar cuánto y ahora que lo tiene enfrente le causa cierto cosquilleo. El italiano sonrió coqueto ante la cara del otro.

— _Francesco sabe que es perfecto. No hace falta que me lo digas._ —bromea sintiéndose más como el mismo que en mucho tiempo.

Lightning frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sacó unas tijeras de oficina del cajón de escritorio y sin decirle nada empezó a cortarle el cabello. Ya había cierta claridad pero no la suficiente. Francesco se dejaba acicalar por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pronto el suelo tenía demasiado de su pelo. Lightning siguió el apenas perceptible patrón del corte que tuvo y logró recrearlo. Quedó algún mechón más corto en la parte de arriba, sin embargo, el estilo de fleco largo le sentaba bien al italiano. Lástima que tuviera el cabello sucio.

 _— Y así Francesco regresa a su gloria total._ —menciona con tono jocoso y vanidoso. Pudo verse en el reflejo de la ventana y... _coño_. Se extrañó más de lo que imaginó. Una especie de inquietud le vino a la cabeza.

Lleva milenios sin afeitarse bien por no querer cortarse y hay otra parte de su cuerpo que también afeita porque le parece sencillamente asqueroso tener tanto vello. El problema es el mismo y se preguntaba si Lightning diría que si sabiendo el sitio. Decidió simplemente pedirlo con la expectativa de que le diría que no. Vio su cara enrojecer, farfullar algo y tras varios minutos de lo mismo dijo que sí.

 _— En serio, cuidado con eso._

— No lloriquees si fuiste tu quien pidió esto para empezar.

Echó crema para afeitar y se enfocó únicamente en quitar el vello. Solo eso, no mires e intenta no tocar nada más. Respingó en su lugar al momento de notar que el miembro ajeno está empezando a endurecerse. Lo ignoró, ya iba a terminar de todos modos. Tragó grueso por la erección que tenía el italiano. Ya terminó. Alzó las manos y se hizo el desentendido saliendo del lugar.

— _¿Le dará pena o es sencillamente mojigato?_ —se pregunta tensamente divertido. Hace tiempo que no tenía esta clase de problemas y no sabe decir si los extraña o no. Al menos tener con quien resolverlos.

El día tenía un sol abrazador con el paso de las horas. Esta vez tuvieron la suerte de encontrar un auto funcional, sacar gasolina de otros e ir a toda velocidad por la carretera. Lightning mantenía al menos medio cuerpo por el tragaluz del auto, le gustaba como se sentía. Estando así se ponía a pensar en que los libros de italiano de la biblioteca estaban quemados al momento en que fue a buscarlos. Está a nada de creer que alucina y por eso lo vio así o vio que de hecho estaban así. Quiere creer que no está tan loco como para algo así.

Para Francesco hoy era un hermoso día para volver a ser el mismo. Ojalá tuviera música o poder ponerla como mínimo. Se detuvieron tras un rato larguísimo para almorzar algo aunque no fuese mucho. Tomó provecho del momento para preguntar una ligera dudita que surgió de repente y que necesita para poder dormir de manera decente el día de hoy. Tragó, suspiró y dejó la lata hacia a un lado.

— _¿Tú tenías pareja?_ —pregunta gesticulando con las manos. Lightning lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta. No está muy seguro de si entendió lo que el italiano quiere decir aun cuando le dio muchas vueltas.

— No, no tenía pareja. Salí un par de meses con Sally, pero no funcionó. Después no me esmeré mucho —responde incómodo del tema. Francesco hizo un ya conocido gesto con los dedos—. ¡No! ¡Eso tampoco! ¿¡Por qué tanto interés!? —quejumbra avergonzado.

 _— Hombre, si no lo has hecho ni con una persona es porque América es demasiado estúpida ¿Quién rayos no pulularía a tú alrededor para... todo?_ —farfulla decepcionado y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Una contradicción bastante normal considerando que es Francesco.

No se explica cómo Lightning aún no lo hace con nadie. Debió tener novios cantidad, incluso novias como supone que significa esa palabra. Para él resulta regular ver a un doncel con una mujer. Ocurre mucho y seguido, siguen teniendo aparato reproductor masculino y aparentemente cuentan -en la mayoría de los casos-, con esa puta sensibilidad que tanto reclaman después. Aun en ese tipo de caso se sorprende de la "pureza" del rubio y que haya tenido una sola pareja lo tiene aturdido. Quizá se deba a que su modo de vida es más de saltar de una pareja a otra.

 _— Curiosidad... los humanos somos curiosos._ —Excusa pensativo, Lightning miró a otro lado con cierta vergüenza. Que se mostrara así le produce una inmensa ternura.

Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Le sonrió con ojos entrecerrado. Lightning se encogió ligeramente avergonzado. Un beso sin barba es mucho mejor sin duda alguna.

* * *

—Cuando todo se fue a la mierda estaba en Inglaterra. Mandé a la mierda mi misión y empecé a mover hilos para sacar a mis conocidos de aquí _—explica recargando cartuchos. Lightning solo lo veía mientras habla—._ Jackson fue el único que no pudo por estar en Texas. Las zonas calurosas cayeron primero a pesar de que pudo contenerse perfectamente en la frontera.

— ¿No había manera de buscarlo?

—Nadie quiere entrar en este país. Ni siquiera me lo iban a permitir, dije que aquí había un inmune tipo O- y dado que no es un tipo de sangre tan común me dieron luz verde de venir. — _Dio un respingo al momento en que cargó la escopeta de un simple movimiento._

— Él no era inmune...

—No. Fue una probabilidad. Se darían cuenta, pero no me importaba el asunto— _admite sin mucha vuelta_ —. Deje un avión en Missouri para poder irnos. Caben alrededor de ocho personas. No creí que Jackson podría tener un compañero por el cual morir.

—Aun no sé por qué fue así. Desde un inicio lo fue... me iban a matar un par de semanas después de que esto empezó. Estaba rodeado, me asuste y pensaba dispararme, llegó unos segundos antes.

—Al menos no fue tan patético como intentar tirarte de un puente— _Lightning vio a otro lado. Lo pensó, no obstante en esa ocasión de verdad se acobardó—_. Sea como sea. Tengo por misión llevar a un inmune O- y lo haré.

— ¿tú eres inmune?

—Así es. Como no tengo la certeza de que seas sincero... _—lanzó un pequeño frasco con líquido incoloro en su interior—._ Hazte un corte, deja caer tu sangre y agítalo.

 _Obedeció mordiéndose el dedo pulgar con la suficiente presión con su colmillo. El líquido carmesí cayó en el líquido transparente y lo tapó para agitarlo con ganas, incluso sacando la punta de la lengua; parecía estar jugando. Se volvió de un púrpura bastante concentrado y McMissile suspiró notoriamente aliviado por el resultado._

—Los O son púrpura, los A son amarillas, AB es verde y B azul. Se sintetizó un antídoto para que se comparta la capacidad inmune. El problema es que solo es compatible con ese tipo de sangre y... Ya entiendes, supongo.

— ¿Y los que ya...?

—Inútil. Solo los vuelve a matar. Esta vez de forma determinante— _interrumpe cortante. Lightning apoyó la cabeza en la pared a su lado_ —. Ya que estas son las circunstancias entenderás que se necesita un centro de donación más que gigante para vacunar a todos en la tierra. Incluso dicen que los salidos de aquí tienen mayor cantidad de anticuerpos. No sé si sea cierto. Lo que sí lo es que vas a seguirme hasta que te ponga seguro en ese avión ¿Entendiste?

 _Asintió de manera sumisa. En los días posteriores no hizo otra cosa que seguirlo tan cerca como fuese posible. Por la noche acaba mortalmente destruido. McMissile aparte de caminar rápido no descansaba nunca; aprendió el segundo nivel de supervivencia: Apagar alarmas de autos, disparar armas de mayor calibre como rifles y metralletas; romper el cristal de los autos con la culata; dormir de pie; tiró a más de quince metros._

 _Admite que le gusta más de lejos._

 _McMissile es bastante irónico, sarcástico y callado la mayor parte del tiempo en la que no guía sus movimientos de forma casi milimétrica -En lo cual es una maravilla. No aguantaría tenerlo de otro modo-. No diría que es incómodo tenerlo como compañero, pero si podría decir que es algo menos cercano a Jackson; menos ameno, no tenía la sensación de que viaja con un amigo, tal vez porque de hecho esa no es la intención._

— ¿Tú y él tuvieron sexo? — _preguntó de repente, acabó ahogado con su pequeña cena._

—H-hubo opción... él quería, pero no hicimos nada. — _McMissile alzó una ceja._

—No te voy a matar por ser el amante de mi amante.

—Es enserio. Yo no quise. — _insistió con los ojos en blanco. No puede ser que todos los que entraran en tema sexual de su vida de impresionen o duden de su entusiasmo al respecto. Esperaba que en el futuro no ocurriera lo mismo._

— Eso es... extraño— _admite viéndolo con impresión y sospecha al mismo tiempo_ —. Pensé que te gustaría esa clase de atención.

—No tengo dieciséis de nuevo y no tome gusto por fotógrafos abusadores ¿Por qué casi siempre creen lo contrario? — _murmura a modo de queja._

—Pensaba en que eras igual a él. Lo conocí en un bar de mala muerte; sus padres lo descuidaban tanto que simplemente hacía lo que quería. Prácticamente estaba él solo y luego me tuvo a mí. Adoraba la atención sin importar de qué índole fuese; teniendo un perfil similar asumí que sería igual contigo. — _Lightning se demostró incómodo._

 _Si, tiene mala relación con su familia por asunto de "_ Quiero ser modelo, déjenme cumplirlo _"; hablaban apenas, pero aun así se preocupa por ellos y viceversa. Los llamó y supo que estaban siendo evacuados. Asume que están bien en algún lugar a diferencia suya. Puede decir que haberse independizado antes por puro capricho -Pues sus padres no querían saber nada al respecto-, fue de ayuda... Le enseñó a estar solo y aprender de lo más mínimo._

—Él de verdad quería encontrarse con usted ¿Sabe? — _murmura tras un largo rato de consideración, abrazó sus piernas tras subirlas al mueble en el que está sentado_ —. Creí que sus hormonas podían más que otra cosa, pero... Él de verdad lo quería. — _enfatiza. McMissile se alejó de la mesa del comedor en la casa que usan de refugio y llegó hasta estar frente a él._

—Él quería mi atención en muchos aspectos-

—Si. No obstante, también te quería a ti como tú a él... No sé, tal vez no podías darte cuenta, pero se lo notaba muy feliz por solo por el hecho de verte. Como si significaras mucho para- A-ay. — _nunca le gustó que le jalaran del cabello. Su cabeza parece ser sensible._

—Era un interés sexual. Algo que posiblemente no entiendas. Así que-

—E-Es enserio ¿Vas a decirme que no lo querías? — _lo soltó y Lightning se sobó la cabeza_ —. Supongo que eres alguien solitario y él impedía que fuera así. No eres alguien que salvaría a un amante cualquiera y menos que se arriesgaría por alguien así a menos que fuese importante.

—Tenía la expectativa de que estuviera muerto. No importa.

—Y no querías creer que lo estuviera. — _McMissile no parecía muy complacido de que este sacando conclusiones acertadas. Lo vio entrar al estudio de la vivienda._

 _Suspiró de forma deprimida. Impidió que se volvieran a ver en vida... Y la sigue cagando en vida hablando del tema; como si fuese a saber más que los involucrados en el. Ojalá pudiera compensarlo de algún modo, pero no es posible traer a alguien que de hecho murió dos veces. Volvió a suspirar y se recostó del mueble._

Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way out  
But you never go away  
So I guess I gotta stay now

 _Tararea con voz queda sin variar en lo más mínimo su posición en el sofá. Parece estar suspirando con melancolía a decir verdad._

Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear

 _Escuchó los pasos pesados del agente acercándose. Irguió su espalda una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca. Cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Entristecida y llena de culpabilidad._

Isn't it lovely, all alone  
Heart made of glass, my mind of Stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

 _Sonó tan convencido que McMissile se lo quedó mirando un rato en lo que acaricia el cuello y mentón del rubio. Se recostó cruzando los brazos y dando la espalda al rubio._

Walking out of time  
Looking for a better place  
Something's on my mind  
Always in my head space

 _Tararea el agente, teniendo voz gruesa y vibrante. Lightning se sentó se lado, recuesta la cabeza en la espalda del otro con la misma expresión sonriente de culpa._

But I know someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear

 _Entonaron al mismo tiempo con aire deprimente; Lightning sonaba indudablemente más melodioso quizá dado por la práctica. Como actor de voz muchas veces tuvo que cantar; no era un trabajo muy regular en realidad, pero le gustaba. Sin embargo, McMissile no tiene mucho que envidiar; armonizan con facilidad por las diferencias_.

Isn't it lovely, all alone  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

 _Dio la vuelta al sofá y una vez estuvo de frente al rubio lo atrajo por las piernas. El contacto entre sus labios dejó ligeramente sorprendido al rubio que se mantuvo tan sumiso como acostumbra estarlo con ese hombre. Su corazón se acelera más de la cuenta; siente las manos grandes y rasposas acariciar su espalda, agarrarlo de la nuca para que no se escape._

 _Se tragó cada queja por el contacto, lo permitía hacer lo que quisiera y no podía reprimir del todo que quería llorar por ello. Las mordidas en el cuello lo incomodan, sentir que se excita también. Él no quiere hacerlo, pero cree que debe._

—Querías a Jackson porque con él... dejabas de sentirte solo ¿cierto? _—pregunta tembloroso, siendo insistente. McMissile se detuvo a mirarlo un corto instante, pensando en responder hasta sencillamente no hacerlo y darle la razón al menor de manera indirecta._

 _Aunque acabaron desnudos, uno sobre el otro y tocando algunas partes íntimas no llegaron a tener sexo. Lightning parecía a poco de sufrir un ataque y McMissile no se sentía del todo capaz a forzarlo a eso. Aun así el contacto humano y sexual no vino mal para dormir bien por una noche._

 _La relación se hizo un poco más cercana con ello. El menor obedecía órdenes y ahí moría la situación; no obstante, McMissile parecía obtener más tacto a la hora de tratarlo. Como si empezaran a tener un cariño mutuo. Lightning tiene más un sentido del deber al respecto._

 _Jackson murió por protegerlo antes de llegar con su pareja que indudablemente lo extraña -esos suspiros con su nombre no salen solo porque si-, lo único que puede hacer es complacerlo como su pareja real lo hubiera hecho. Algo que impidió sin siquiera proponérselo. El mayor problema es que sabe que aunque lo intente de todas las maneras posibles... seguirá sin poder compensarlo y mucho menos que el sacrificio no pedido haya valido la pena._

—Te vas a desmayar a mitad de camino si no te duermes ya. — _giró la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de McMissile que lo mira con agotamiento. Lightning se levantó ligeramente y acabó sentado en el abdomen del agente._

—Solo pensaba que no-

—si no quieres hacerlo no lo haré. Así de sencillo. —t _omó una almohada y se la puso en la cara, Lightning miró a otro lado, incómodo._

— ¿Por qué...?

—te aseguro que tendrás la vida vuelta una mierda apenas salgamos de este país. Lo que menos vas a necesitar es saber que estuviste enteramente con alguien por deber— _asegura con tono perezoso_ —. O culpa, lo que sea. Eso te jode la mente, más de lo que ya debes tenerla.

—No pensé que fueras tan considerado. — _sonríe con cierta vergüenza. McMissile quitó una parte de la almohada de su rostro._

—Eso de forzar o hacer llorar de agonía gente que no lo merece se me da muy mal. Debo llevarte lo mejor posible, no aprovecharme y todo eso... No tiene sentido sobrevivir a una desgracia si solo te vas a atormentar por haberlo hecho.

—¿nos veremos después? — _pregunta ladeando la cabeza._

—Posiblemente. Duérmete. — _se volvió a recostar, recordó vagamente una tontería que le dijo Jackson alguna vez en que hablaban de McMissile._

—Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can— _tararea jugando con la barba del agente que lo mira entre somnoliento y extrañado—._ All that grace, all that body. All that face makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds... Había olvidado que prometí hacerte una serenata.

 _McMissile acabó por abrazarlo durante toda la noche y salieron tarde ese día precisamente porque el mayor no se despertaba._

* * *

Agradeciendo a cada dios que conocieran han cruzado finalmente la frontera entre Illinois e Indiana. Tuvieron mucha suerte encontrando autos en las ciudades grandes, no tanto con la comida, pero un vehículo se apreciaba demasiado. Claro, llevan dos meses -y un poco más-, de: Esconderse, comer, dormir, subirse al auto desde el alba hasta el ocaso y volver a esconderse; todo sazonado con sus conversaciones tan particulares que siguen sin entenderse.

Han mejorado en el nivel de señas en lugar del idioma, lo cual resulta hilarante incluso para ellos. Las reglas gramaticales los volvían un completo enredo por lo que se dificultaba enseñarse uno al otro; aparte de palabras muy sueltas que pudieran dar el contexto, seguían en las mismas.

No como que les moleste siendo francos.

El frío aumentaba de forma gradual lo que significaba dos cosas, al menos para Francesco. El invierno se acerca al mejor estilo de Game of Thrones o sencillamente acercarse a Canadá hace su trabajo. El problema es que Lightning no es de esas personas que puedan aguantar mucho frío y tenerlo temblando como una gelatina es pan de cada día.

Sin mencionar que en contra de lo pronosticado, tienen a una manada de infectados respirándoles en al nuca. Aunque no lo menciona, ve al mismo de ojos amarillos: Este gruñe y se muestra agresivo cada vez que nota su presencia. El mismo asunto de las trampas en mercados; librerías y alguna que otra carretera.

Lightning jura que deben ser ellos, pues es imposible que alguien más lo haga. Francesco opina que simplemente alguien las dejó ahí y como son unos desgraciados de alto calibre son los afectados.

Suelen dormir bastante juntos, descubrieron que así duermen más cómodos; corrido; sin pesadillas que los impidan volver a dormir. Es una maravilla tener el contacto, el italiano adora poder abrazar al americano que algunas veces llora. No sabe que es peor, cuando llama a Jackson o a un tipo llamado McMissile.

Se pregunta qué pasó con cada uno... Sobre todo el segundo, con él parece ponerse aún más deprimido y vacilante; con el primero llora a más no poder.

— Si este lugar cuenta con muchas, muchas velas quizá te pueda afeitar de nuevo si es lo que quieres. —ríe ante lo constante que es el gesto de rascarse la barba. Francesco hizo una especie de puchero estacionando el auto.

— _Es un fastidio que este tan larga, siento que estoy más sucio aquí que en ningún lado y es desagradable_. —el rubio no detuvo su risa ni cuando bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa con portón intacto. Una vez dentro se dedicaron a sellar cada posible entrada.

Falta aún una hora para que el sol se oculte. Últimamente lo han estado haciendo de esa manera por una razón bastante sencilla: Quieren un poco de tiempo con luz natural para dedicarse al otro. Llegan a asemejar un par de niños en ese aspecto. Se besan por ratos largos, se abrazan y muy a duras penas acarician uno al otro ignorando lo que ya se ha hecho natural como mugre, sudor y todos sus semejantes.

Para el italiano, Lightning es muy tierno en su forma de acariciar. Es lento, tembloroso, como si le diera miedo hacerlo o algo del estilo. Sus manos apenas son ásperas, quizá porque se asegura de usar guantes deportivos en todo momento. Debió pensar en eso, ahora tiene las manos tan hoscas que ha llegado a creer que podría llegar a molestarlo.

En antaño no se preocuparía por nimiedades del estilo, el problema es que ahora tiene menos de un diez por ciento de su encanto natural ¿Qué pasa si Lightning llega a rechazarlo de algún modo precisamente por eso? Solo lo tiene a él y su actitud de pavo real está afectada. Frente a quien más quiere lucirse no puede ¡Maldita sea con el mundo que parece odiarlo!

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco enfurruñado últimamente—pregunta sentado en el regazo del italiano, el castaño curvó los labios en señal de fastidio—. ¿Te sientes mal?

— _Francesco quiere salir de aquí de una vez de aquí, esto es insoportable_ —Bufó con molestia. Lightning le acaricia el cabello para peinarlo—. _Andar en un..._ Stand by _que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, salir de él y darme cuenta de que no me veo como yo, no actúo como yo... Ni siquiera me siento como yo mismo._ —Expresa con cierta ansiedad. Lightning ladeó la cabeza, entendía a medias de que se estaba quejando y entiende lo que le molesta.

— Sé que es de lo peor, nunca creí que iba a estar tan delgado de nuevo... tener tanta hambre... —juega con la mano del italiano, dibujando las pequeñas marcas en la palma—. Ojeras tan horribles... ni siquiera yo me explico porque no me corto el cabello con un cuchillo. Realmente ya no somos nosotros, mutamos a algo distinto y más fuerte. Cuando llegue el momento volveremos a ser nosotros ¿sí? —ofrece con una suave sonrisa. Francesco asintió con la misma debilidad.

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos con cuidado, tan pálido y ojeroso que tiene miedo de lastimarlo de alguna forma en su estatus frágil. Quizá lo único que no ha perdido es la delicadeza innata con la que trata a los que más quiere: Mamma, sus primos y tíos; Shuu, Raoul -aunque joda mucho y lo moleste-. Es un instinto básico para él.

Es extraño e incluso puede tomarse como una mala maña que ni él sabe que tiene. Lo importante es que está allí y lo permite seguir tocando al único ser viviente junto a él; a quien tiene fin como fin último salvar así le cueste la vida entera. Dramático, excesivo, pero es el único rastro que queda de Francesco Bernoulli en lo que parece la cáscara del mismo.

Restaban unos minutos de sol cuando decidieron acomodar los muebles y examinar a fondo la cocina; también faltaban unos minutos cuando repentinamente hubo una explosión. Miraron entre los tablones que hay cubriendo las rotas ventanas. El auto en el que vinieron está incendiándose y una... Manada de Infectados por llamar a ese cúmulo de alguna manera, está alrededor.

No es la primera vez que los ven explotando un automóvil, lo que sí es la primera vez es que luzca tan premeditado. Por pura inercia tomó sus armas al igual que el rubio y el salto espantado que dieron apenas los permitió permanecer de pie. Un par de embistes sobrehumanos hicieron abajo la puerta con todo lo que impedía que se abriera. Corrieron directo a la cocina, el italiano dispara a los que se acercan por detrás. Lightning abrió la puertas y clavó un cuchillo en el infectado que hay tras esta.

Aparte de lo obvio, hay un problema en esta situación: No hay nada más tonto y suicida que salir de noche, peor aún si se trata de un grupo grande lo que te está intentando morder la nuca. No hay otra alternativa que no sea igual de suicida.

Por ello ahora ambos huyen por los largos caminos de la ciudad y sus jardines para huir de su muerte segura. Los infectados son muy rápidos y muy fuertes, por lo que lugares estrechos eran ideales para evitarlos.

Quizá con suerte pudieron haberse librado de la situación como lo hacen siempre, sin embargo, no ocurrió del todo esta vez. Entraron por la puerta trasera de un edificio de al menos cinco pisos. El único problema es que al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y bloquearla... Un par de pasos bastaron para sentir un fortísimo tirón hacia arriba. Lightning no estuvo muy enterado de lo que pasó por culpa de un golpe más que brutal directo a la cabeza.

Es una suerte que no esté inconsciente.

— _¡NO PUEDE SER!_ —Quejumbra el italiano. No tiene idea de cómo es posible que haya una maldita trampa y hayan caído en ella. Por estar distraídos principalmente.

Se pregunta con toda la seriedad del mundo quien es el sádico impertinente que hace esto. La puerta de la planta baja cede y no tardaron en escucharse gruñidos y gritos de los infectados que los localizan— _Agárrate de mi ¿¡Vale!?_ —. Apenas entendió que debía abrazarlo. Francesco sacó un cuchillo del cinturón en su pantorrilla y cortó varias sogas de la enorme trampa de la que cuelgan. Una vez rota y por gravedad hubieran caído al vacío.

El italiano se lanzó al borde del pasamanos en el pasillo. Lightning sacó la pistola en la bota del italiano y dispara a los pocos que ya han llegado al cuarto piso en lo que Francesco termina de trepar y lo arrastra consigo. Sin pensarlo entraron a la primera puerta frente a ellos. Con su cuerpo cerró y pronto se abrió un agujero en la madera, la mano grisácea con uñas largas como garras y pigmentadas en negro como unas rasguña su estómago.

— _Mi-mierda..._

— ¡Estate tranquilo! —indica sacando el hacha pequeña de su cinto. Cortó la mano del infectado y con los dientes sacó el seguro a una maldita granada que aun Francesco no se explica de dónde la sacó. Aprovechó el único segundo que tenía para tirar el explosivo por el agujero.

El rubio lo tiró al suelo y lo cubrió con su cuerpo cuando la explosión reventó la parte superior de la puerta y las paredes. Siente un fuerte pitido que apenas lo hace saber vivo y consciente. Lightning se levanta cogiendo la pistola tirada en el piso y el hacha pequeña. De una patada se deshizo de los restos de la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Los infectados están en el suelo en un estado tan patético que ni siquiera son reconocibles. Rompió cada cabeza con el arma blanca en su mano derecha, con la zurda sostiene la pistola y apunta de tanto en tanto a las escaleras en caso de acercarse algo. Francesco se soba y limpia la frente que sangra; _está así de nuevo_ , piensa distraído. Ha notado que en momentos donde la vida de ambos peligra de manera muy, muy significativa, Lightning adopta una postura casi militar.

También neurótica.

Fue muy extraño verlo apuñalar más de treinta veces un cadáver hasta decapitarlo y pisar la cabeza para destruirla totalmente. Ni siquiera se limpió bien la sangre que le quedó en la cara y lucía tan ido en locura que no supo cómo acercarse. Cierto rato después volvió a ser él mismo, sin embargo, nada va a borrar de su mente las ganas tan bestiales de destruir que se reflejaban en esos ojos azules. Repetía lo mismo aunque no sabía que decía.

No harás que me abandone o algo así.

Se asomaron los dos por el borde inestable del pasillo. El infectado ya tan reconocido que falta poco para ponerle nombre está hasta la planta baja observando. Luce muy enojado y con poco hollín, debió estar cerca de la explosión. Sus sonidos pronto se hicieron tan altos que varios infectados se comulgan a su alrededor. Definitivamente lo de poder tener una noche tranquila es imposible. Entraron de nuevo al departamento, Francesco halló bajas y una escopeta de mayor calibre.

— Tendremos que saltar al siguiente edificio. No está lejos y definitivamente ellos no vuelan. —indica el rubio.

— _Estas loco_. —bufa Francesco malhumorado y lanzando con toda sus fuerzas lo que tenían. Gracias a la escaleras contra incendios tenían apenas más capacidad para llegar hasta la azotea contigua.

— Mi locura o la muerte. Tú decide.

El estado destartalado del edificio ayudó bastante. Golpearon con un trozo de tubería el marco de la ventana para abrir más espacio y una vez fue suficiente el primero en saltar fue Francesco. Este se sujetó al borde de la azotea de enfrente y trepó para no caer. Lightning se tocó el pecho y al no sentir nada buscó con la mirada en el suelo. Halló su collar en el suelo y al momento de tomarlo se percató de que el infectado grande está en la puerta. Lentamente quitó el seguro del arma en lo que eso se acercaba en paso parsimonioso.

Como si quien es el animal peligroso es Lightning y no él.

Le disparó en la pierna y salió corriendo, saltó dándose un último impulso con la escalera para incendios. Francesco le tomó la mano para ayudarlo a subir.

— _¿Es en serio...?_ —quejumbra viendo una segunda granada en mano americana. Una vez sin seguro la lanzó a la ventana de la que vinieron. Impactó directamente contra un infectado y la explosión fue tal que el edificio empezó a incendiarse ligeramente. Con el pitido con los oídos miró irritado al americano que no está mejor —. _Odio las malditas-_

Un paso atrás con la intención de acercarse a las escaleras para bajar de ahí y el suelo a sus pies se desplomó. Apenas tuvo chance de acercarse lo suficiente para que entre los escombros un par de pisos más abajo no se encontrarán separados. Sin embargo, el impacto no fue pequeño y ahora ambos yacen inconscientes entre trozos de concreto y muebles de los departamentos en que aterrizaron.

A un lado del rubio que tiene sangre en la nariz y el cuello por una cortada, está el collar que no logró ponerse. Francesco antes tener todo negro lo que más pudo distinguir boca abajo con una cortada en la frente... Fueron ese par de aretes en el hélix de Lightning, su cabello rubio esparcido y ese collar plateado.

Estuvieron todo lo que restó de noche y buena parte del día inconscientes.

* * *

— ¿Los quieres? No tengo problema en dártelos.

—No. Están mejor así. Yo no los usaría y creo que tiene más sentido que los mantengas, siendo que él te los dio. _—encendió un cigarro y dio una calada. El día tiene muchísimas nubes, la gran mayoría densas y grises sin llegar a cubrir el cielo azul y el sol. Lightning aun así está nervioso._

 _Volvió la vista al frente, pasando los dedos por sobre los tres aretes en su oreja. Jackson le pidió que se los quedara durante el largo rato en que solo esperaba morir. Hacía un tiempo le explicó que McMissile se los dio de cumpleaños, comprados la India, oro blanco y un pequeño chip de rastreo en cada uno. Aunque era para mantenerlo vigilado los adoraba porque McMissile no es alguien de dar muchos detalles._

 _Y aunque no lo admitiera ninguno de los dos: Los sentimientos tan poco comunes en ellos solo aumentaban la importancia a gestos mínimos. Llamadas, regalos puntuales e incluso -esto sin ser pequeño-, contar todo lo que sabía con respecto a la situación para que nada le pasara. Llegando al punto de ir él mismo a buscarlo._

 _Lo que empezó jugando, terminó gustando. Al menos esa es la conclusión que tomó el rubio con respecto a esa relación._

 _McMissile tiró la colilla del cigarro y miró al cielo un instante. Cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro, deteniendo su andar para extrañeza del rubio que se acercó. Apenas estuvo en su alcance McMissile lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que sintió sus huesos resentidos ante el apretón. Esto es extraño tan de repente._

—Quiero que me prometas... Que vas a vivir ¿Vale? No importa cuánto te cueste: Si sufres, tienes pesadillas, alucinaciones o crees que no vale la pena. Vive ¿sí? — _pregunta con las manos en los hombros del más bajo._

— ¿por qué...?

—Necesito que me lo prometas. — _insiste._

—Está... ¿bien? — _dijo Lightning sintiendo extrañeza. McMissile asintió suavemente antes de sacarse de debajo de su camisa una cadena plateada._

 _Lightning había notado ese collar. Tiene una placa similar a las que tienen los militares y una especie de pequeño dije o relicario redondo. Vio que en su interior hay una sola foto: Indudablemente Jackson la tomó, de otro modo McMissile no saldría atrás de él medio dormido. El adolescente tenía ese gesto tan típico de él de mostrar el piercing en su lengua. Es sospechoso que no tenga camisa y el cuello tan mordido_.

—Tenía otra foto con una amiga muy cercana; tuvo que distanciarse un poco del trabajo para centrarse en su relación y futuro matrimonio; no sé dónde la perdí. Pude hacer lo mismo, pero supongo que fui ingenuo al pensar que todo seguiría como estaba y solo sería un juego para ambos. _—explica entregando el collar._

— ¿Por qué me lo das?

—Dudo muchísimo que haya más rastro de Jackson que tu; yo en teoría no existo... Prefiero que sea así.

 _Se sintió muy incómodo. Es como si usara todo esto de excusa para que ni se le pasara por la cabeza matarse esté o no en este aprieto. Acabó por ponerse el collar, queda muy obvio que no aceptaría un no y al final del día siempre hace caso a lo que el agente diga. Debido al clima se escondieron lo que restó del día por precaución._

 _El problema es que esta precaución se extendió por dos días más._

 _McMissile acabó por rendirse ante el clima lluvioso y decidió que tendrían que seguir de esa manera. La ciudad en la que están es inmensa, pero seguramente saldrían de ella y se refugiarían por la noche en las afueras de la misma. Hace ya bastante tiempo que había indicado donde se encuentra el transporte en el que se van a ir. Haciendo muchas cuentas llegó a la conclusión de porque el clima parece ir en contra suya... Ya es noviembre y pronto caerá nieve. Pronto será navidad y con mucha suerte Lightning podría pasarla con sus seres queridos. Quizá de ese modo su ser tambaleante pueda empezar a sanar._

 _Al menos esa es la expectativa._

—Se suponía que para esta fecha iba a estar en algún lado del Caribe disfrutando mis vacaciones. Sin embargo, algún imbécil decidió que infectar una superpotencia era buena idea. Dudo de la inteligencia en la inteligencia humana. Debían simplemente soltar bombas, no un virus que puede afectarlos también.

—No se esparce por aire.

—No, de forma primaria no. No obstante, antes tampoco afectaba a los animales. Es un proceso paulatino, pero el virus puede estar mutando _—aquello le recordó mucho a su conversación con Jackson al respecto—_. Esperemos que se quede solo en infectar animales por mordida. Si llega a esparcirse por aire estaremos muertos.

—Lo sé... ¿Como nos daríamos cuenta? No es tan fácil.

—No lo sé. Sin embargo hay algo claro... Ellos son depredadores y no tardan en hacerse ver de ese modo frente a sus presas. Cada señal de estar siendo cazado es una pista indiscutible de que el virus evoluciona de algún modo— _indica con suavidad_ —. Ningún depredador es tonto... Evalúa a su presa para poderla cazar.

—Suena a que hablas de animales.

— ¿Ya no lo son? O lo eran.

—Tal vez. Aunque ser animales no significa... ¿Qué tienen muchas más capacidades que solo comer e infectar? Incluso podrían razonar una solución para nosotros que somos inmunes. Una conclusión que no sea matarnos y que seamos útiles de algún modo para ellos. — _McMissile alzó una ceja._

 _Aquel razonamiento se le hacía un poco paranoico, tampoco es que lo sorprenda que Lightning saque ese tipo de interpretaciones estando ligeramente pasado de vuelta. Lo que lo molesta es que no puede refutar del todo aquel pensamiento. Existe esa mínima posibilidad de que evolucionen hasta el punto de buscar otro modo de infectar por darse cuenta de los inmunes._

 _Inmunes que en este instante crecen en número._

 _Antes de decir nada evitó por los pelos pisar un cable en el suelo. Lightning ya lo había pasado sin darse cuenta siquiera. El rubio lo miró extraño por haberse quedado tan quieto con el_ _entrecejo fruncido viendo el suel_ o—Que extraño...— _musita cuidadoso de no rozar el bendito hilo._

— ¿Qué?

—Hay un-

 _Casi se ahoga, un hilo se cortó al momento en que avanzó y lo presionó con su cuello. Tiene un pequeño corte ahí. De forma que no se explican una especie de larga fila de fuego se formó en el camino justo frente a ellos. No hay mucha luz, por ello no pudo percatarse de los hilos, el combustible en el suelo y solo por los ruidos que emiten percibió a los infectados que estaban escondidos entre los edificios._

 _Empezaron a correr de inmediato, entre más vueltas daban, más fuego se formaba bloqueándoles el paso sin una explicación razonable de cómo es posible aquello. Aunque no es lo que él hubiera querido, acabó por conducir al rubio hasta un edificio de estacionamiento automático. Disparó al candado de la caja de electricidad y subió cada interruptor, dando energía al lugar._

— ¡MIERDA! — _Llevó una mano a su oído, Lightning había disparado antes de que pudieran morder el cuello del agente, por ende el disparo fue casi a su oreja. Siente el líquido caliente bajar por la misma._

— ¿¡a dónde!? — _pregunta disparando hasta acabar el cartucho. McMissile ubicó elevadores y nulas escaleras. Lo cogió del brazo y lo empujó dentro del elevador. Presiona el botón para que funcione, pero este no sube. Entre las rendijas de la reja Lightning dispara a los infectados o clava un cuchillo en sus frentes._

—Me cago en la puta que decidió parir al imbécil que puso llaves a esta porquería. — _dice tan rápido que Lightning apenas capta que es un insulto. Abre la reja clavando un tubo en el ojo de un infectado y lo empuja. Abre el tablero de fuera._

 _Si logra que tenga corriente, funcionara hacia arriba y eso es lo que importa de momento. Incluso quedarse atascado entre los pisos. Un chillido ahogado lo sorprendió cantidad porque... ¿Qué razón hay para que este infectado no lo esté mordiendo? El rubio intenta alcanzar la pistola a un lado suyo._

 _El infectado lo olisquea como si fuese un perro y da un ruido de lo más extraño. Sigue sin atacarlo, solo presiona su cuello como si quisiera asfixiarlo o dejarlo inconsciente. Incluso los demás infectados se detuvieron completamente; viendo lo que ese tan grande y de ojos amarillos está haciendo._

 _Alcanzó el arma y le disparó en la clavícula. El flaqueó le permitió alejarlo con las dos piernas. En lo que agoniza en el suelo McMissile boquea por un instante; con preguntas demasiado marcadas en su cerebro como para marcarlas._

— ¿McMissile? — _lo vio, luego atrás. Cerró la reja del elevador justo en su cara_ —. ¿¡McMissile!?

—Me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? Ni se te ocurra morirte ¿¡me entendiste!? _—cerró un dando en la reja, aun con la pistola iba a tardar un rato en asestar para romperlo. Rato que necesita en este momento. Volvió al tablero escuchando al rubio que lo llama desesperado. Cortó un par de cables y enredándose como él solo logró que el elevador empezara a funcionar._

 _Apenas subió un par de pisos y quedó entre dos. Soltó los cables por un jalón a la ropa que lo tiró al piso. Pronto fue alzado por el cuello con ese agarre sobrehumano del infectado. Es el mismo al que Lightning disparó en al clavícula y que sangra por la herida. Este lo olisquea y le ruge en toda la cara. Su reacción agresiva, totalmente contraria lo dejó con una pregunta exacta:_

¿Qué diferencia hay entre Lightning y yo si ambos somos inmunes?

 _Sonrió pedante sacando su arma, no debía tener muchas balas ya, sin embargo, lo apuntó en la cabeza. El agarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte y el ruido rabioso del resto de infectados aumentó. Chasqueó la lengua aun con esa expresión. Quitó el seguro y..._

 _Movió la pistola a su propia sien y se disparó. El sonido del disparo detuvo cualquier ruido exceptuando a Lightning que abrió la boca y gritó el nombre del hombre que ya no está más ahí. Perdió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, recostando la frente en la reja los labios temblando al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas iban cayendo de una en una por su rostro sucio y más pálido que nunca._

 _La pistola cayó al suelo y los sonidos enojados por aquello son lo que entra en su cabeza junto a la imagen que en todo este tiempo no esperó ver de McMissile. Nunca imaginó que McMissile se suicidaría... Era obvio que ahí no tenía escape, pero no hizo más nada que dispararse... Ni siquiera intentó liberarse o lo que sea. Ve cómo mueven el cuerpo flojo, el rostro en blanco del agente. El agujero de la bala que sangra..._

 _Sus ojos perdidos, los labios entreabiertos... La palidez que se apodera de su piel... Lo mueve como a un simple muñeco y eso es lo que debe ser para ellos._

 _—_ Ya... por favor... Ya basta...— _Pide entre gimoteos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Aunque no lo vio totalmente, el sonido de los huesos crujiendo y al carne rompiéndose inundó la estructura por un silencio._

 _Se arrastró hasta el fondo del elevador y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, luego los brazos un sollozo lastimero que se volvió un grito desolado y lastimero. El aire no llega a sus pulmones, se siente asfixiado; las lágrimas no lo dejan ver nada y cree estar escuchando lo mismo sin parar._

 _Como por... Gusto solo le arrancaron la cabeza al cadáver de McMissile. Con tiran su cuerpo como si fuera basura nada más._

 _Estuvo por horas en ese elevador. Veía abajo como si pudiera obtener algo de ello. El día era oscuro, pero bastante claridad se filtraba por las paredes. Sobre todo cuando se hizo de tarde. Olvidó como disparar, al menos así lo sintió cuando disparó más de doce balas al maldito candado en la reja y no pudo hacer que se rompiera. Al lograrlo abrió la reja con fuerza nula, cayó al piso inferior por el pequeño agujero que quedó entre un piso y otro._

 _Tambaleó estando en el suelo. A paso muy lento llegó hasta la planta baja y se mantuvo de pie varios minutos frente al cadáver de cabeza arrancada. Moqueó apretando su camisa, luciendo como un niño pequeño y al que están regañando—_ Perdón... _—murmura con la lengua trabada, respirando por la boca._

 _Su mente casi catatónica llevaba a actos muy sencillos. Tomó una lona que cubría un auto y envolvió el cuerpo con eso, haciendo fuerza lo arrastró fuera del estacionamiento con parsimonia. Escucha gruñidos, jadeos; rugidos suaves y no sabe si ocurren de verdad. Entró a una casa, dejó la puerta abierta y buscó por todos lados hilo y aguja._

 _Tenía los dedos sangrantes de tantos pinchazos que se dio el mismo cosiendo la cabeza al cuello. No lo podía dejar así, mucho menos tirado. Debe ser responsable de lo que pasó, porque esto también es culpa suya. McMissile pudo haberse escapado dejándolo encerrado en el elevador, incluso cuando el infectado lo agarró pudo aprovechar la distracción._

 _Pero no... se quedó y activó el maldito ascensor._

 _Posiblemente sus dedos estén sangrando más que el cadáver en sí. Lo limpió, le quitó la sobaquera y arregló cuanto pudo la ropa manchada de sangre. Es una pena que ningún hombre viviera en esta casa; podría ponerle una de camisa limpia. El cabello cubría perfectamente el agujero hecho por la bala. También se tomó el tiempo de afeitarle la cara antes de volver a envolverlo en la lona._

 _No hay pala en el jardín, ni modo. Cavó con las manos sin tener en mente ninguna otra manera de hacerlo. Le duelen los dedos, de hecho, algunas uñas se le cayeron en este proceso y tiene tantos temblores que apena puede maniobrar. Coloca el cuerpo pesado en la fosa y con la misma dedicación lenta lo rellena tarareando con voz pañosa y tartamudeante._

—Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can— _Como si fuese una burla, una forma de hacerle saber que de hecho, todo puede empeorar y lo hará... Empezó a nevar. La nieve se mezclaba un poco con la tierra, volviéndola más fría_ — _._ All that grace, all that body. All that face... He's a sun...

 _Una vez terminado su trabajo se quedó arrodillado frente al agujero ya cubierto. Se miró las manos, pequeños copos de nieve las iban llenando. Apretó los labios y alzó la mirada al cielo nuboso; de nuevo la misma pregunta... ¿Por qué? Sollozó con los ojos apretados, encogiéndose en sí mismo con expresión compungida._

 _Entró a la casa de nuevo, metió las manos en un balde de agua que se derramaba por la gota constante en el grifo. Al sacarla se las vio sangrantes. Le faltan cinco uñas, tres en la izquierda, dos en al derecha. De forma torpe se vendó y exhaló el aire frío que comenzó sin que pudiera percatarse de ello. Los infectados no soportan el frío, mucho menos la nieve... No vendrían aún si quisiera que lo hicieran y lo acaben de matar._

 _«Me lo prometiste.»_

—Prometí que no lo haría al salir de aquí... ¿Por qué tendría que cumplirlo? _—se pregunta acurrucándose en una habitación sin tomar ninguna precaución. A estas alturas, no quería prevenir nada._

 _Estuvo varios días ahí metido hasta que decidió seguir caminando. Puede ser ridículo a más no poder, pero llegó a la dirección que McMissile había mencionado, vio el avión ahí perfectamente puesto. Limitó su atención a lo que traía en su interior y continuó con su camino. No sabe como pilotarlo ¿de que iba a servirle? Casi no duerme, casi no come; solo camina y camina sin parar hasta que las nevadas se hacen demasiado fuertes. Sin un abrigo no duraría mucho, aun con uno moriría de hipotermia._

« _Me lo prometiste.»_

 _Encontró una tienda de botánica. En el segundo piso debió vivir al dueña del establecimiento. Se instaló ahí; en la parte trasera hay un pequeño invernadero con plantas formando una jungla. Cerró todo de la mejor manera, lo adecua para su exclusivo uso. Sin poder salir, se limitaba a comerse lo que encontrara en medio de esa pequeña jungla: Fresas, crisantemos, sandías..._

 _Leía lo que había; mantenía las plantas vivas y se quedaba acostado o dormido en cualquier lado. Está limitado a seguir vivo, punto final ¿No es lo que McMissile quería? A estas alturas, no recuerda bien en qué sentido quería que le prometiera seguir vivo. Quizá solo seguía siendo un pedido cruel en modo de venganza para que siguiera sufriendo lo de Jackson, ahora a él... Quiere morir, no hay sentido en seguir ahí solo viviendo, pero..._

 _«Me lo prometiste.»_

 _Un día dejó pasar a un perro que empezó a aullar fuera; sin otra cosa que darle lo alimentaba con básicamente lo que fuera que se quisiera comer. Unos días después llegó otro, también un gato... de cierta forma, esperaba que viniera otro animal... y otro más... Así no está tan solo. Cuando dejó de nevar, es decir, cuando al primavera llegó; salía de tanto en tanto para buscar algo más de lo cual comer, cualquier cosa que pudiera interesarle de camino..._

 _Algunas veces iba acompañado de algún perro que le tomó cariño, en otros volvía con uno nuevo. En general hace lo mismo, es una rutina que no le interesa romper._

— Isn't it lovely, all alone. Heart made of glass, my mind of Stone. Tear me to pieces, skin to bone... Hello, welcome home. — _tararea muy de vez en cuando en voz prácticamente inexistente._

 _Al fin y al cabo, ya no habla para nada, apenas soniditos para los animales que habitan su mismo espacio. Por lo demás... Está en silencio. Es mejor así... Si alguien más hablara con él, posiblemente también muriera aunque hiciera de todo por evitar que ocurriera._

* * *

— _¿Cómo te sientes?_ —parpadeó repetidamente y vio al italiano sobre él.

—Estás vivo...—sonríe aliviado, podría incluso llorar de alegría de que lo esté.

— _Tomaré eso como un bien_ —suspira, eso no fue un Estoy bien al que está acostumbrado a recibir, pero está sonriendo así que no puede ser algo malo... Espera—. _Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido. A estas alturas, me voy a creer tu paranoia de-_

Se sorprendió de que Lightning lo acercara para besarlo. Entrecerró los ojos, lo siente demasiado desesperado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Es contradictorio, pero bien que Lightning es la confusión misma. Al separarse hizo un ligero ruido frustrado, como le gustaría estar en un lugar decente para llevar esto un poco más allá, considerando que Lightning se ve tan contento y deseoso de estar con él... Una cosa puede llevar a la otra.

—Tengo una suerte tan mierda que aun no entiendo como sigo aquí. —admite pesadumbre. Los huesos de su cuello tronaron al momento de levantarse con ayuda del italiano. Se lame la sangre en el labio.

— _A este paso se nos volverá a hacer de noche, tenemos que irnos rápido._ —Lightning solo asintió, tomó la cadena y limpió con su camisa la sangre y mugre que había en él.

Afortunadamente el relicario sigue intacto, lo abrió un instante y lo cerró tras verificar que la foto sigue dentro. Se colocó el collar y lo metió bajo la camisa. Se tomó la muda decisión de tomar lo que se pudiera de entre los escombros y salir de una vez del lugar. Corriendo de ser posible.

Francesco tenía una preocupación muy marcada por culpa de las nubes grises y el frío casi polar que comienza a hacer. Si empezaba a nevar de nuevo iba a golpearse contra un maldito árbol. Ya sería al tercera vez que ve eso y no está tan ido de la cabeza como para no darse cuenta de que eso significa que ya llevaría casi tres años metido en esta situación de mierda.

Sin mencionar que con la nieve, nulas provisiones constantes y capacidad no pueden avanzar. Estarían casi forzados a estar alrededor de dos meses y medios varados. Claro, el frío impide que los infectado vengan a joder, pero no compensa lo suficiente.

Por lo mismo, pudieron avanzar incluso durante la noche, no había ruido de infectados o señales de los mismos. Consiguieron abrigos en una tienda casi totalmente saqueada, Lightning se desmayó un par de veces de camino por la poca comida y vamos... Es un horror, ya no sabe qué cosa es peor. Frío, poca comida, etc., o la infección que no deja de molestar.

—Creo que... Estamos a poco de... llegar a Michigan. —sopla sus manos con la intención de calentarse. Tiene las mejillas rojas y los labios morados por el frío. No como que Francesco esté mejor.

— _Michigan suena a-a un lugar bo-bonito... ce-cercano a la Canadá que se aleja._ —Le chasquean los dientes. Cree que Canadá se mueve de lugar y lleva más de una vida de camino hasta ahí. Lightning lo miró encender el auto en el que iban viajando. Tuvieron que cambiarle las ruedas para que funcionara en las vías blancas por las nevadas constantes.

— ¿Por qué Ca-Canadá? —pregunta subiendo las piernas al asiento. Francesco lo vio instante y luego al camino de nuevo.

 _Por fin está preguntando por Canadá._ Piensa distraído. Es un poco tarde para preguntar algo como eso. Ve que no tienen casi gasolina y pronto tendrán que ir a pie nuevamente. Sea por desgracia sobre ellos o quién sabe porque, la gran mayoría de vehículos tienen al menos medio metro de nieve cubriéndolos.

En el que van ahora estaba dentro de una cochera, solo por eso lograron agarrarlo.

No respondió, pensando en la manera de decírselo y que entendiera lo que quería transmitir. En ese proceso la gasolina se acabó y con el hastío brotando de sus casi congelados poros empezaron su caminata bajo la nevada. El problema es el mismo, mucha nieve, difícil caminar, etc.

Su camino se interrumpió debido a una valla de alambre metálico. Francesco quiso jalar el alambre para apartarlo del camino, lo extraño es que este tenía electricidad. Maldijo entre dientes y Lightning hizo una cosa que lo dejó aún más confundido... se lanzó directo al otro lado, casi de cara, cayendo acolchado por la blanca cobertura. Acudió la cabeza y dejando todo corrió al edificio más cercano y que tuviera sentido a portar aquella valla.

— _¡Hey! ¿¡Que se supone que haces!?_ —pregunta estirando el cuello para verlo sin resultado alguno. Tanto se inclinó que acabó cayendo sobre la valla. No sintió nada. Alzó la mirada encontrando a Lightning frente a él.

—Ya apague la electricidad de la valla. Vamos—incita algo emocionado. Francesco se levanto con mala cara. Malhumorado. Lo siguió arrastrando los bolsos y se sorprendió de ver electricidad en la entrada de la casa—. Creo que funciona con algún generador. Se parece mucho a la casa de Hudson en Pensilvania, quizá también tenga agua... ¡Es perfecta!

— _Voy a suponer que al menos es buena para descansar._ —se perdió a mitad de la emoción del otro. El lugar se ve muy bien acomodado; empolvado, pero muy bien. Lightning se echó de golpe en un sofá.

—Podemos pasar aquí el tiempo en que dure la nevada. Creo que es solo una gran tormenta de nieve. No durará más de tres semanas—comenta viendo el techo iluminado con luz blanca—. Con un poco más de suerte quizá también haya algo que comer.

— _Iré a revisar, espera aquí._

Examinó la -satisfactoria y afortunadamente-, llena despensa de la cocina. No abrió el congelador, lo de dentro si podría estar podrido. El resto como alimentos conservador y comida seca si están bien. La sala es enorme, incluso tiene chimenea. Un estudio con muchos libros, computadora. En el segundo piso hay una habitación de entretenimiento con una enorme pantalla de cine; sofás reclinables; Un cuarto con una barra de licores, reproductor de música; habitación matrimonial, habitación closet; un baño en el cuarto y otro fuera...

¡ES EL MALDITO PARAÍSO!

Abrió la llave del lavabo, de inmediato salió agua. Tenía cierto cosquilleo en el estómago. Si hay agua en el grifo iba a poder bañarse y dentro de los estantes hay afeitadoras. Bajó al primer piso compartiendo el entusiasmo con su rubio compañero.

— _Parece que por fin nos sale algo bien._ —comenta divertido. Lightning sonrió sentándose.

— ¿Nos quedamos? —asintió eufórico—. ¡Bien! Iré... ¿Bañarme? ¿Enserio hay agua? —pregunta con extrañeza por el gesto del italiano. Se encogió de hombros. No se pensaba quejarse de eso—. Supongo que puedes afeitarte tu solo entonces...

Ambos subieron, Francesco tomó un par de toallas del closet, ropa y dejó a Lightning en la habitación. No hace falta decir que cada unos e tomó casi más de una hora bañándose. Hace muchísimo que no tenían un baño percé. Normalmente se trataba de limpiarse a medias cuentas con agua que se consiguieran y como es obvio no es de lo mejor. Limpiar la mugre pegada también costó lo suyo.

Eso agregado a que hay agua caliente. Es el paraíso.

Al momento de salir de la ducha Lightning se miró en el espejo un rato. Tiene el cabello hasta la cadera y un poco más abajo, verlo tan limpio es algo de lo que se ha olvidado. Sacó unas tijeras del cajón y tomó las puntas. Cortó hasta que lo tuvo a la cintura... Un poco harto de ser tan lento quiso hacerlo para que no llegase ni a su cuello. Totalmente corto, como siempre lo tuvo.

— _¡NO! ¡NO LO CORTES!_ —quisquilla Francesco que fue a ver que siguiera vivo o que no se fuese por el drenaje. Lightning lo vio con sorpresa por la interrupción—. _No lo cortes ¿Que no te lo ves? Es... bueno... Francesco no cree que sea buena idea cortarlo._

—antes lo tenía corto, casi como tú. Últimamente lo he cortado tan pocas veces y... ¿No crees que me sigo viendo como una especie de vagabundo? —negó con la cabeza, cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar la melena rubia.

— _Creo que está bien así. Te sienta perfecto y... Honestamente, ver el color real me encanta._ —admite besando unos cuantos mechones. Lightning se sonrojó lentamente.

Lo dejó solo para que se vistiera. Lightning lo meditó un poco. Sería al primera vez que se ven como unas personas decentes y no indigentes; debería intentar verse bien... atraerlo un poco más. Aprovechó todo lo que encontró de la mujer que vivió en ese lugar. Miró los conjuntos, vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, prendas. Todo está a su disposición.

Una de las principales razones por las que se hizo conocido era su capacidad para modelar ropa tanto femenina como masculina. Sabe cómo usar tacones, vestido y lencería. Así mismo no dejaba de lado lo masculino... Esta vez no cree que sea lo más importante. Quiere que Francesco lo vea como alguien bonito a pesar de lo horrible que se ha de haber visto durante todo este tiempo.

Atraerlo, tal vez seducirlo un poco... Llamar más su atención, algo que por lo general no quiere de forma tan específica.

Su preferencia por el rojo lo ayudó a decidir. Se cortó las uñas, secó su cabello y lo peinó a morir. Con dificultad y lentitud pues su mano tiembla ligeramente se pudo pintar los labios, delinearse los ojos y cubrir las ojeras. Permaneció con el collar de McMissile y los aretes de Jackson aun cuando no lucen demasiado. Se decidió finalmente a usar lencería como no lo ha hecho en ya dos años. Diría que incluso lo extraña a pesar de haberse quejado de ella antes.

Bueno... Está listo, supone.

Francesco llevaba la misma batalla campal intentando pensar si lo que lleva puesto está bien. Se afeitó, cortó y arregló el cabello, lo tiene peinado de forma perfecta. Se sintió un poco tonto cubriendo las ojeras que tiene con maquillaje. Cortó sus uñas, vistió el traje que más le gusto del closet y Voula...

 _¡Francesco Bernoulli por fin está de regreso al cien por ciento señores!_

Eso sí, tenía una especie de miedo irracional en este instante. Básicamente se arregló para que Lightning lo vea bien, rezando a sus encantos naturales ahora restablecidos que hagan lo suyo. Poder atraerlo de la manera en que quiere sería la misión principal en esta ya noche nevada. La casa tiene buena calefacción ya que hablamos de eso.

Dolió un poco ponerse un arete, el suyo se había perdido y el agujerillo se había casi cerrado. Rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Es solo una persona, la misma con la que ha convivido muchísimo tiempo ¿Qué tan complicado iba a ser? Además, ya se atraían mutuamente, no debe ser _tan_ complicado.

Espera que no, de otro modo acabaría considerando suicidarse en la bañera ¡No podía tener la misma mala suerte escapando de la muerte que en el amor! Odia estados unidos, es lo único a lo que puede llegar su pobre cerebrito agotado en este instante. Es más ¿Qué estaría pensando el rubio en este instante? ¿siquiera piensan lo mismo? Posiblemente se dejó morir en la cama donde al menos cinco personas duermen acomodados; está simplemente viendo el techo o... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Y él preocupándose por nada!

Ahora tiene hambre.

Puso a cocinar pasta, tomates, cogió el vino que había de decoración y lo abrió sirviendo una copa. Posiblemente se vuelva mierda por estar tanto tiempo sin beber ni una gota. Esperando que lo puesto se cocinara caminó a la sala para tomar la solitaria copa.

— ¿Me das una? También quisiera beber...

Casi la deja caer, pasmado en su lugar. No lo escuchó bajar por las escaleras a pesar de los altos y gruesos tacones que lleva. Casi matan los diecisiete centímetros de altura que tienen de diferencia. Se echó el cabello atrás, con repentina vergüenza por haberse arreglado tanto y el italiano llegó a sentir lo mismo.

No por ello dejan de admirarse el único al otro como si nunca se hubieran visto antes.

— _Te ves precioso._ —elogia, el rubio se sonroja a más no poder como si hubiese entendido el sentido literal.

—Estás guapo, supongo que es el efecto natural de ser italiano. Había olvidado un poco que eras modelo también. —se encoge de hombros ligeramente intimidado. Tomó la copa que Francesco tenía en la mano y lo siguió en la cocina. Tomó asiento en el desayunador viéndolo cocinar.

Comieron en silencio, viéndose curiosos por estar enmarcando lo que fueron en su vida normal antes de todo. Hablan de todo y nada, se hacen gestos con las manos, Lightning se pone rojo de tanto en tanto y las copas van y vienen. Francesco ve los lunares que tiene Lightning, es la primera vez en la que está tan expuesto frente a él. Tan arreglado... Tan todo.

Tiene un serio problema para mantenerse pendiente de algo que no sea en lo mucho que le gusta el rubio. Ya antes lo hacía con creces, pero esto que es más... _vivo_ lo fascina. Lo deja anonadado y el alcohol entrando a su sistema no ayuda. Lightning por su lado ve al italiano con mayor seguridad en sí mismo, más coqueto y alegre en norma general. También burlesco dicho sea de paso.

Es como una fiesta en la que solo están ellos dos conociéndose... olvidando que el mundo desolado y enfermo de fuera de esos muros existe. Donde ya conocen lo encantador que puede ser vivir en soledad, pero no es posible compararlo al éxtasis que puede producir tener compañía. Menos una que desprende el deseo que siente con solo mirarte.

Francesco admite que empezó a fijarse en él por necesidad y casi como un juego. Lo que no pensó que ocurriría es que acabaría gustándole tanto hasta el punto de quererlo como lo quiere y desearlo como lo hace.

Aun sin entenderse realmente, es tan encantador... saber que uno es tan frágil como el otro.


End file.
